Total Drama: Skull Island
by R1cochet
Summary: Bienvenido/a Skull Island: la isla más primitiva y hostil conocida hasta ahora. Escenario por las próximas semanas de salvajes desafíos y hogar de desconocidos peligros. En donde un grupo de campistas batallarán entre ellos con sudor y sangre para obtener la gloria. Sacrificando mente y cuerpo para nada más y nada menos que un millón de dolares. NUEVO CAPÍTULO.
1. Prefacio e Inscripciones

**Total Drama: Skull Island**

 **Capítulo 0: Prefacio e Inscripciones**

 **Disclaimer: Total Drama no me pertenece, los créditos recaen a sus respectivos creadores; lo mismo ocurre con la isla calavera.  
**

* * *

Un helicóptero sobrevolaba en algún punto del _Océano Índico_ ; los tripulantes sentían el aire extremadamente _pesado_ , y notaban como poco a poco los grados iban aumentando mientras el vehículo avanzaba. Su visión era inutilizada debido al eterno banco de niebla _perenne_ que se encontraba a diestra y siniestra.

—La brújula se ha vuelto _loca_ — Avisaba de manera nerviosa uno de los tripulantes mientras miraba cómo la aguja de dicho objeto giraba descolocada, sosteniendo en su otra mano un mapa de apariencia senil.

—Eso sólo puede significar una cosa… — Conjeturaba el piloto mirando expectante la radio de vuelo, la cual hasta el momento era cegada por la niebla.

Y paulatinamente, la densa niebla empezaba a mermar, disipándose poco a poco para finalmente quedarse en la lejanía, revelando lentamente una imponente masa de tierra.

—Ésa es… — Titubeaba el más joven de la tripulación, acercándose vacilante a la vanguardia para observar con más detalle.

—Sí… — Sonreía con dicha el piloto, rápidamente volteando para encarar a sus subordinados — ¡Rápido, avísenle a _McGillis y a Pertsch_!

—Díganle que la encontramos… — Dando una calada a su tabaco, se ajustaba su gorro, preparándose para aterrizar lentamente en el misterioso lugar.

— _**La Isla Calavera.  
**_

* * *

Un mes aproximadamente había pasado, y ahora otro nuevo día se presentaba mientras el sol era eclipsado por la densa niebla que ahogaba el lugar. Una determinada _cámara_ apuntaba a una isla ya conocida. Dicha isla por fin era revelada; ésta era de apariencia tropical, y en su centro geográfico se podía apreciar una distintiva roca que adopta la forma de un _cráneo_ humano. De vista aérea se podía observar que está rodeada de filones de roca tallados que daban la vaga sensación de rostros atormentados, y de manera entrecruzada tiene un enorme _muro_ de piedras en ruinas, el cual es camuflado por la densa vegetación que avasallaba a la isla. Además, enormes grietas y fisuras en la tierra expulsaban grandes columnas de humo.

A pesar de la índole misteriosa que presagiaba la isla, ésta era un deleite para cualquier geólogo e investigador de lo desconocido.

Posteriormente, la cámara enfocaba a un punto determinado de la isla, en un pequeño muelle que a simple vista parecía mal construido se encontraba un yate que recién _acababa_ de atracar. De éste bajaron dos personas: uno bajo y de cabello azabache; y el otro más alto, robusto, de piel oscura y con un gorro de chef.

El más bajito caminaba por el muelle mientras la cámara lo seguía como si fuera su misma _sombra_ hasta posarse en un punto, mostrando luego una sonrisa ladina, y a su lado se posaba _El Chef_ , quien cargaba un maletín cerrado y una cara de total _apatía_.

— ¡Oh, sí, _Chris Mclean_ ha vuelto, señores! Su presentador más guapo y carismático de _realitys_ está aquí — Se jactaba Chris subiendo los brazos para empezar a presentar, mientras el Chef ponía los ojos en blanco — Los productores se dieron cuenta que luego de reemplazarme los _ratings_ no volvieron a ser los mismos… — Dando una mirada arrogante sin dejar de sonreír explicaba.

— Es por eso que me rogaron, no, me _suplicaron_ volver para otra nueva, salvaje y dramática temporada de _Drama Total_ — Se frotaba las manos Chris con ansiedad — ¿Y qué mejor forma de empezar una nueva temporada que estrenando _nueva_ isla? Así es, les presento a **_Skull Island_** , o mejor conocida por su traducción como la _Isla Calavera_ ; una isla al oeste de las costas de _Sumatra_ que hace un mes _estaba_ completamente perdida ante la humanidad, pero que hoy será escenario de esta _nueva_ temporada.

— Pero claro, una nueva temporada y una nueva isla no estaría completa sin _concursantes_ frescos, por lo tanto, queda anunciado, **_¡Las audiciones quedan oficialmente abiertas!_**

— Así que, ¿Estás cansado de tu monótono verano? ¿De estar detrás de una pantalla todo el día? ¿Sientes que tu vida _no_ tiene sentido? Pues, ésta es tu oportunidad. Sólo debes entrar a nuestro _sitio web_ , llenar la inscripción, y si vemos que eres lo suficientemente _suicida_ y que no tienes ni un ápice de escrúpulos serás uno de los afortunados…

— Querrás decir desafortunados — Interrumpía El Chef con evidente fastidio

— Que batallarán con uña y carne para tener la chance de ganar nada más y nada menos que… — Ignorando la interrupción de Chef dio un chasquido con los dedos, para que el Chef abriera el maletín — _**¡Un millón de Dólares!**_

— Eso fue todo, McLean se despide. Los veremos próximamente para dar escena a estos nuevos campistas en esta nueva temporada titulada: **_Total:_**

 ** _Drama_**

 ** _¡Skull Island!_**

Luego de la presentación, en la lejanía se escuchó un _imponente_ y estruendoso rugido que provocó que la isla se _sacudiera_ y que las fisuras botaran mucho más humo; dejando a los presentes _congelados._

— Uh, viejo… ¡¿Qué _demonios_ fue es…

 _Estática...  
_

* * *

 **FICHA:**

 **Nombre Completo:**

 **Apodo (En el caso de que tengan):**

 **Edad:**

 **Género:**

 **Estereotipo:**

 **Sexualidad:**

 **Apariencia:**

 **Vestimenta Diaria:**

 **Vestimenta para Dormir:**

 **Traje de Baño:**

 **Accesorios (Prendas menores, extensiones, perforaciones, tatuajes. Etc.):**

 **Personalidad (Recuerda, nadie es perfecto):**

 **Hobbies y Gustos:**

 **Disgustos:**

 **Miedos y Alergias:**

 **¿Quién podría ser la persona que te caería bien?:**

 **¿Y pésimo?:**

 **Habilidades:**

 **Debilidades:**

 **¿Pareja?:**

 **Y de ser así, ¿Quién podría ser esa persona?:**

 **Razón para ganar el millón:**

 **Historia (Cuéntanos más sobre ti):**

 **Cinta de audición (Importante):**

 **¿Algo para agregar?:**

* * *

 _PD: El número de concursantes no fue mencionado debido a la enigmática cantidad que me podrían llegar.  
_

 _Y con eso, me despido. Paz._


	2. Campistas Suicidas - Parte 1

**Total Drama: Skull Island**

 **Capítulo 1: Campistas Suicidas - Parte 1**

 **Disclaimer: Total Drama no me pertenece, al igual que los respectivos dieciséis OCs. Todo esto está hecho sin fines de lucro y con el mero propósito de entretener.  
**

* * *

Un chico caminaba cautelosa y _asustadamente_ por el frondoso bosque de la isla calavera. Vestía una camisa gris con una franela manga larga blanca por debajo, terminando con unos pantalones blancos y zapatillas. _Sí_ , no era nadie más que uno de los tantos pasantes mal pagados que en este momento llevaba una linterna en una mano y un _cartel_ en la otra que denotaba en rojo chillón la frase de: **«Peligro»**.

Mientras más se adentraba, más su sensación de que estaba siendo _visto_ crecía. La siniestra fauna sonaba de fondo dándole un toque más _terrorífico_ al ambiente. El pasante, completamente aterrado, se detuvo en _seco_ al ver cómo pares de ojos se le quedaban viendo en la oscuridad. Ojos rojos sin vida, _exentos_ de iris y pupila.

Completamente _paralizado_ y con las piernas temblando no pudo articular ninguna palabra. Pero a medida que los ojos se hacían más grandes y cercanos, sólo pudo retroceder torpemente…

Al menos hasta que _chocó_ estúpidamente con el tronco un árbol, haciendo que se cayera de trasero; y sin ninguna otra opción, sólo pudo hacer lo más lógico.

 _Gritar_. Un estruendoso y seco grito se escuchó por _toda_ la isla. Y eso era decir mucho. El eterno grito hizo que las aves salieran disparadas despavoridas. Hasta que de repente, el grito _cesó_ , y con él todo el ruido. Haciendo como si _nada_ hubiese pasado.

* * *

En un punto más alejado una cámara enfocaba a un punto ya conocido, a una persona ya conocida. Chris sonreía emocionado ante ésta. — ¡Bienvenidos todos a la nueva, dramática y _misteriosa_ temporada de _Total Drama_! — Anunciaba mientras caminaba. — ¡Excéntrico, desagradable, creído, denso, fuerte, molesto, sucio y sin ningún aprecio a la vida! Se preguntarán. qué tienen todas esas cosas que ver.

— ¡Y eso es nuestro _nuevo_ elenco, audiencia! — Decía el pelinegro, alzando los brazos. — _16_ adolescentes entre cientos que optaron para participar fueron elegidos _meticulosamente_ para participar en esta temporada por nuestro _profesional_ equipo…

* * *

En una escena retrospectiva se puede ver un grupo de chimpancés jugando, comiendo y destrozando una pila de papeles. A la final, los animales se cansaron y se durmieron, dejando unos pocos papeles en la mesa.

* * *

— Fueron elegidos por su inteligencia, fuerza y gracia, pero sobre todo por su potencial para dar _drama_ para participar por las próximas semanas en desafíos que los llevarán al límite y lo mejor de todo, sin _consecuencias_ legales. — Reía divertido Chris. — Dejando a un lado eso, pasemos a lo importante. Se preguntarán, ¿En _dónde_ están los campistas? Pues, pronto lo averiguarán. Echen un vistazo.

Al decir eso, la cámara apuntaba a un avión que sobrevolaba _inestablemente_ por los cielos. El Chef, el cual manejaba el avión, recibió una llamada por el transmisor, y sin titubear abrió la plataforma, dejando _caer_ estrepitosamente a los campistas, que lógicamente, comenzaron a _gritar_ por sus vidas.

— Para hacerlos calentar, los hemos lanzado a _distintos_ puntos de la isla y por su propia cuenta deben hallar la forma de llegar al _punto G_ de la isla. ¿Traducción? El _centro_ de todo, y la base del concurso. — Informaba, frotándose las manos. — Así que, sin más que decir, demos paso a estos campistas suicidas.

* * *

Una chica caía sin ningún _problema_ hacia la isla, y al ver cómo poco se iba acercando, abrió el paracaídas, llegando lentamente al suelo sin titubear. Se deshizo del paracaídas y miró calculadoramente a su alrededor.

— _**¡Damas y caballeros, conozcan a Onice**_! — Presentaba Chris _ausente_ de todos.

Onice era de estatura media y con cuerpo atlético y formado. De tez oscura, ojos oscuros y cabello chino que en ese momento estaba _corto_ y algo crespo. Vestía una larga chaqueta de cazador y por debajo un top deportivo sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto su estómago; shorts de mezclilla, pantimedias oscuras y finalmente unos botines marrones.

Pero lo más destacable de Onice era la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo, el cual estaba rebosado de _cicatrices_ y _desfiguraciones_. Las más destacables, la _falta_ de su ojo, el cual estaba cubierto por un parche y éste respectivamente estaba parcialmente oculto por su flequillo; y la _falta_ de su brazo.

La chica frunció el ceño. — Chris, bastardo. — Dijo entre dientes, quitando la tierra de sus shorts. — Sabía que esto olía mal…

Onice fue interrumpida por el grito de alguien, específicamente, un chico. Volteó hacia la fuente del sonido y lo vio cayendo sin ningún control. Éste, por fortuna, logró abrir el paracaídas a tiempo. Lamentablemente cayendo encima de un árbol, terminando _colgado_.

— Uh, las _cartas_ no me dijeron que esto pasaría. — Musitó el chico, soltándose del paracaídas y cayendo con algo de esfuerzo al suelo. Luego, sonrió. — Pero si me dijeron que esta isla me _hará_ liberar mis energías creativas. — Dijo, para luego ponerse a meditar.

— **_¡Él es nuestro supersticioso: Mauro!_**

Mauro era un chico alto, tez morena, pero más clara de lo normal. Cabello negro y revuelto y ojos café. De contextura delgada y esbelta, algo atlética. Vestía una franela manga corta color verde con pantalones blancos de mezclilla junto con un cinturón marrón y tenis blancos con café. Además, llevaba un colgante negro con un dije de plata en forma de herradura.

Mauro estaba tan concentrado en su meditación que no se dio cuenta de la mirada estoica que le daba Onice, que aún seguía con el ceño fruncido. Después de unos segundos Mauro se dio cuenta de su presencia y le sonrió, acercándose de inmediato. — ¡Hola, soy Mauro! — Se presentaba amablemente extendiendo su mano.

Onice miró por un segundo y volteó la mirada. — No me interesa. — Miró a su alrededor escrutando el lugar. Mauro a pesar de su respuesta no dejó de sonreír. — ¿Quieres que te lea tu futuro? Puedo leer tus manos. — Dijo, _tomando_ la mano de Onice. Lo cual fue un grave _error_.

La chica puso una mirada _dura_ y de un manotazo quitó la mano de Mauro. — No me vuelvas a tocar, o sino acabaré con tu futuro, y créeme, no será _bueno_. — Amenazó fríamente, pasando de Mauro y comenzando a caminar por el lugar. Mauro suspiró y la siguió a una distancia moderada.

* * *

En una de las orillas de la playa, que estaba repleto de rocas en forma de picos que _misteriosamente_ todas apuntaban a un mismo lugar caía lentamente un _chico_ con su paracaídas abierto. Él cayó sin ningún problema sobre la arena, algo alejado de las rocas, pero no contó con que el paracaídas le iba a caer encima y éste comenzó a _pelear_ patéticamente para liberarse.

— ¡Agh, _(censurado)_ paracaídas! — Con algo de esfuerzo se pudo liberar, quitándose con frustración el bolso. — ¡ _Estúpido_ avión, _estúpido_ hermano, _estúpido_ programa en el que no debería estar! — Eran las constantes quejas del chico, que, sin meditar, le dio una fuerte patada a una roca. — ¡Ah, _(censurado)_ roca!

— _**¡Así es, él es Hedeon!**_

El chico aún adolorido decidió respirar para tranquilizarse. Lo cual logró, sentándose en la arena con una expresión cansada.

Hedeon contaba con una piel sumamente nívea con unos _particulares_ ojos grises que resaltaban con su piel. De estatura bastante alta y de contextura bastante delgada, pero se puede notar _algo_ de ejercicio y cabello rebelde color marrón opaco.

Vestía una franela color negra, botas del mismo color y pantalones, adivinen, sí, de color negro también. Tenía expansiones en ambas orejas y se podía ver que ambos brazos estaban completamente _tatuados_.

El ojigris ya tranquilo decidió levantarse mientras inspeccionaba el lugar. — ¿Qué _demonios_ es este lugar? — Musitaba para sí mismo, adentrándose a la zona boscosa _adyacente_. Hedeon caminaba tranquilamente, completamente ignorante a las _miradas_ que recibía desde los arbustos.

Un _llamado_ sacó a Hedeon de sus pensamientos, éste volteó hacia todos lados, pero al no encontrar nada siguió caminando. De nuevo, un _llamado_ se hizo presente, sólo que esta vez Hedeon miró hacia arriba y pudo ver a una persona _colgando_ boca abajo desde un árbol que le miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa. — ¡Eh, Hola! ¡¿Una ayudita?!

Hedeon se quedó unos segundos pensando y luego volvió su mirada hacia arriba. — Suelta el paracaídas.

— ¿Eh? Pero eso hará que caiga. Y está demasiado alto. — Dijo con una voz ligeramente chillona. Hedeon sólo suspiró. — Yo te atraparé. Confía en… — Fue interrumpido porque la persona se soltó y _cayó_ del árbol. Hedeon por suerte pudo reaccionar y logró _atrapar_ , quedando ridículamente en forma _nupcial_.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Eso fue _divertido_! — Exclamó enérgicamente.

— De nada, _linda_. Fue un placer. — Sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo.

— Jeje… Lo lamento, pero _no_ soy _chica_. — Respondió, bajándose de los brazos de él con vergüenza mientras el otro abría los ojos.

— _**¡Jeroboam, audiencia!**_ — Anunciaba Chris de nuevo.

Jeroboam o como prefería ser llamado, _**Jero**_ , a simple vista parecía una chica _andrógina_. Pero es _completamente_ un _chico_. De estatura bajita y contextura delgada. Ojos color avellana tornándose casi verde agua. Tez morena oscura, cabello teñido de color _morado_ y largo al punto de que algunos mechones le llegan a la cintura y cuenta con una _cicatriz_ que pasa por el puente de la nariz.

Vestía una franela gris manga larga que se ciñe al cuerpo y un pantalón color café claro, tenis color gris con rayas naranjas. Además, usaba en su cabello un pequeño moño y finalmente un dije con una calavera de plata.

— Uh, lo lamento, viejo. Sólo es que… bueno, tú… _ya sabes_. — Intentaba decir Hedeon tratando de ser lo más educado posible.

— No hay problema, amigo. Estoy _acostumbrado_. — Sonreía, colocando una mano en su cintura. — Esta isla está de lo _mejor_. ¡Todo será tan _divertido_! — Exclama de nuevo con energía.

— Uh, sí, _claro_ …

— ¡Soy Jeroboam, por cierto! ¡Pero puedes llamarme Jero!

— Hedeon. — Respondió sencillamente, adoptando una expresión cansada. — Oye, ¿Sabes qué debemos hacer?

Jero se quedó un momento pensando y luego negó efusivamente. — Ni idea. Tal vez tengamos que buscar a los demás. ¿Qué dices? — Hedeon se encogió de hombros, y Jero sonrió entre dientes. El particular par comenzó a tomar rumbo hacia adelante. Hedeon con una mirada estoica y Jero con una sonrisa entre dientes.

En ese momento, por _casualidad_ , se escuchó un sonido insoportable de _afinación_ por toda la isla. Tanto Hedeon como Jero se taparon los oídos. — _¡Atención, campistas, aquí Chris!_

— _¡Espero que les haya gustado el caluroso aterrizaje marca Chris McLean!_ — Se río con sorna, limpiándose una lagrimita — _¡Como ya se habrán dado cuenta oficialmente están en la competencia!_ — Informó Chris, con un tono de obviedad. — _¡Así que, su primer desafío será llegar al centro de la isla!_

— _¡Pero tengan cuidado, la fauna y flora les puede jugar una mala pasada!_ — Terminó entre risas, cortando la comunicación por voz, dejando todo en silencio y calma. O al menos eso _aparentaba_...

* * *

Un particular trío caminaba por el espeso verde. Todos dispuestos a superar el súbito desafío… O bueno, _uno y medio_ estaban dispuestos. Una chica iba delante marcando el paso y detrás otra chica y un chico le iban siguiendo como su misma sombra.

La chica de adelante andaba a largos pasos con una _sonrisa_ emocionada tatuada en su rostro. A diferencia de sus compañeros de atrás que se veían ausentes a todo eso. — ¡Vamos chicos, tenemos que dominar el desafío! — Exclamó, tomando tierra del suelo con sus dedos y pintando líneas horizontales en sus mejillas como los típicos jugadores de futbol.

— _**¡Excelente actitud, Rebecca!**_ — Comentaba Chris.

Los ojos verde almendra de Rebecca se llenaron de determinación. Su cabello, rojizo como las _llamas_ ondeaba rebelde, además, contaba con mechones azules eléctricos repartidos por allí y por allá, exceptuando su flequillo de lado, el cual estaba tintado de un fucsia. Tez melocotón; complexión ejercitada y altura mediana.

Vestía una blusa azul manga corta debajo de un chaleco de un chaleco verde; en su cuello llevaba atado un pañuelo beige con lunares naranja; short de mezclilla con cortes; medias negras y finalmente unas deportivas blancas con verde.

La pelirroja sacó de su bolsillo una _desgastada_ brújula y se acercó a ella para mirarla minuciosamente. El objeto giraba _descolocado_ hasta detenerse justamente del lado contrario donde iban. — Bien, hacia _allá_ , grupo. — Lideraba Rebecca, señalando. El par de atrás se miraron entre sí con duda.

— Uh… Re-Rebecca… No, no creo que esa bru-brujula fun-funcione _correctamente_ … — Musitaba tímidamente la otra fémina. Ésta al recibir la mirada de Rebecca bajó rápidamente la cabeza.

— Flora tiene razón. — Apoyaba el chico con más seguridad que su compañera. — Justamente vi esta escena en _Btooom_ y créeme, las cosas _no_ salieron bien. — Reía con un tinte de nerviosismo.

— ¡Vamos chicos! Llevo esta brújula desde hace años y nunca me ha fallado. — Aseguraba, pero luego hizo una mueca. — Yo iré por donde marca la brújula. — Decididamente se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa y un ceño fruncido, dando pasos largos, dejando a sus compañeros detrás.

— Uh, Jay, ¿Cre-crees que se haya eno-enojado con nosotros? — Jugaba con sus dedos Flora, lanzando un suspiro.

— Creo que ni siquiera está consciente. — Suspiraba también, para luego sonreírle a Flora. — Tranquila. Creo que deberíamos concentrarnos en _terminar_ el desafío.

— _ **¡Sí, ya se dieron cuenta: ellos son Jay y Flora!**_

Jay era de estatura media y de contextura delgada. Su cabello, el cual estaba peinado de lado era de color marrón con leves reflejos rubios. Su rostro era fino y sus ojos del mismo color de su cabello. Viste una camiseta azul con el famoso símbolo de la hoja de _Naruto_ estampado, jeans y zapatos verdes oscuro.

Flora, al contrario, era más bajita y también era delgada. Tez durazno y un cabello castaño largo y lacio que caía por su espalda y ojos verdes. Usaba una blusa rosada maga larga; pantalones azules y botines del mismo color de tacón bajo. Además, llevaba una liga rosada en una muñeca y en la otra una pulsera floral.

— Este lugar es una _locura_ , ¿No crees? — Comentó Jay, tratando de sacar una conversación para hacer más ameno el momento.

Flora ni siquiera respondió, sólo se quedó callada y _ausente_. Jay al notar eso no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. — Me pregunto qué otros chicos _cool_ estarán. — Volvió a intentar, con una sonrisa.

— Supongo… — Asintió sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos, provocando un suspiro y una palmada de frente por parte de Jay, que decidió no seguir intentando.

Los pensamientos de ambos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por el _revoloteo_ de las hojas de los matorrales. Por inercia, retrocedieron unos pasos; Flora incluso se posicionó detrás de Jay.

— ¿Qu- qué fue e-eso? — Intentó decir Flora entre tartamudeos.

— Sólo debe ser un _animal_ … Nada de qué preocuparse. — Aseguró el castaño, aunque parecía más que trataba asegurárselo a _sí_ _mismo_ que a la misma Flora.

— Se está… Se está acer- _acercándo_ … Jay…

Jay sólo pudo _tragar_ en seco mientras retrocedía, preparado para lo que sea que salga. Preparado para correr, claro.

De las sombras salió una figura _misteriosa_ , que se acercaba lentamente hacia el par con un aura fría. Las sombras evitaban que se viera algo. — _Jess_ me dijo que van por el camino _incorrecto_. — Habló, con una voz completamente ausente a su apariencia.

Poco a poco caminó hacia adelante, permitiendo que su apariencia por fin sea revelada. Era un chico, el cual miró al par con una sonrisa _siniestra_ , provocando un estremecimiento por parte del par. — ¡Hola, me llamo _**Markus**_! — Se presentó alegre el chico.

Flora y Jay _parpadearon_ y luego se miraron entre ellos, y volvieron a mirar a Markus.

— **_¡Escalofriante, Markus!_** — Dijo Chris con vos tenebrosa.

Markus, el cual vestía unos jeans ajustados oscuros con cadenas a los costados, unas converses negras; una franela manga larga de franjas rojas y grises que usaba por debajo de un chaleco con capucha la cual estaba subida provocando una _sombra_ que resaltaba sus _amarillentos_ ojos adornados con ojeras. Cabello rubio desteñido con las puntas teñidas de verde y piel pálida.

— Um… ¿Hola? — Fue Jay el primero en hablar, ya que Flora todavía estaba paralizada por la apariencia del rubio y confundida por su actitud.

— ¿Qué tal, viejo? — Saludó amablemente Markus con un apretón de mano. Jay sonrió torpe y algo avergonzado. — Lamento el _susto_. — Se movió hacia un lado para ver a la callada Flora dándole una sonrisa como saludo, dejándola intranquila.

— Sabían chicos que iban por el camino _contrario_ , ¿no? — Comentó señalando por donde habían venido, el cual llevaba hacia un punto hasta ahora desconocido. — Si quiere terminar el desafío, yo _conozco_ el camino, pueden acompañarme.

— ¿Cómo sabes el camino? — Indagó Jay con una ceja alzada. Markus sólo le respondió con una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para caminar.

Jay, completamente ausente, estaba a punto de seguir al chico, pero fue detenido por Flora, que lo miraba nerviosamente. — Uh… Ja-Jay, no creo que sea bue- _buena_ idea se-seguirlo. No pa-parece confiable…

Éste sólo le dio una sonrisa relajada y le palmeó la espalda. — Tranquila, Flora. Él parece buen chico. — Le dio una mirada de reojo y luego volvió a mirar a la castaña. — Además, _¿Qué podría salir mal?_

Flora suspiró, y no queriendo quedarse sola, siguió al par. — Sí, qué podría salir mal…

Mientras tanto, la cámara enfocaba a una chica que corría _increíblemente_ rápido. Parecía que _huía_ de algo o alguien. Gracias a su velocidad, notó cómo ya nadie le perseguía, así que soltó un suspiro; se quitó la suciedad de su ropa y camino distraídamente mientras miraba hacia atrás por seguridad. Pero estaba tan distraída que terminó chocando con alguien, provocando que ambos cayeran abruptamente al suelo.

— Auch…

— Ugh, ¿Qué no te fijas por dónde vas? No sabía que _tenía_ apariencia de árbol… — Se quejó, pero rápidamente abrió los ojos y se puso algo tenso. — Uh… Digo… ¿Estás bien?

La chica al escuchar la voz que se escuchaba claramente como la de un hombre abrió los ojos también, pero abruptamente. Rápidamente se levantó y abrió la boca, pero de ella sólo salieron trabas. — Eh… eh… eh…

— _**¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Annie!**_

Lo que más resaltaba de Annie era el _enorme_ suéter de _skate_ gris que cargaba y le cubría las manos y le caía hasta las rodillas debido a la estatura baja y contextura delgada de ella. Además de eso usaba unos shorts grises y converse grises. Su cabello, de un tono blanquecino estaba despeinado y largo al punto de cubrirle un poco los ojos.

El otro chico se podía decir que vestía como el _estereotípico nerd_ , alto y de contextura delgada; piel color mate, ojos cafés y cabello castaño que llevaba engominado en el típico peinado de lado. Vestía una camisa a cuadros manga larga completamente abotonada; pantalones caqui _incómodamente_ apretados que no cubren lo que debería cubrir; zapatos de vestir negros y calcetas largas y finalmente unos lentes de botella.

— ¿Qué? No entiendo lo que… _dices_ … — Dijo, dando la apariencia de que pensaba en algo. — Creo que tus… eh… _parámetros_ faciales están… _congelados_. — Comentó luego con duda y algo de _esfuerzo_.

Annie miraba al chico _paralizada_ con sus ojos ámbar, y luego escuchó un ruido desde atrás, que, sabiendo lo que era, volteó y señaló con miedo. — Uh… Viene… Eh… el… — Retrocedía.

— ¿Qué?, ¿qué viene? No entiendo lo que… — Se calló súbitamente al escuchar un gruñido peligroso y hambriento de los arbustos. Por supuesto, de estos salió lo que parecía ser un oso, pero éste era mucho más _grande_ que los normales, y era blanco con algunas franjas grises. — Oh… _Eso_.

El chico comenzó a retroceder por precaución mientras el oso se acercaba peligrosamente. — Uh… Oye, hagas lo que hagas no… — Volteó para mirar a la chica, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo. — _corras_. — suspiró.

— _**¡Parece que Tom está en un problema bastante peludo!** _— Reía Chris con sorna mientras el oso súbitamente se puso más agresivo y pasó de andar a correr hacia un desprotegido Tom.

— ¡Oh, _**(censurado)**_!

Seguido de eso la cámara hacía un leve _corte_ , dejando la pantalla en negro por unos segundos. Después, enfocó a un punto que se notaba estaba ausente a la vasta vegetación de la isla. Desde la vista área se podía ver una _enorme_ cabaña de apariencia _lujosa_ y ostentosa; a pocos metros de ésta estaban otras dos cabañas, sólo que mucho más pequeñas y de apariencia _pobre_ y vieja, una estaba – _mal_ – pintada de color morado y la otra de gris. Finalmente, estaba el comedor apartado a un lado.

En el centro estaba parado Chris con su típica sonrisa de comercial. — ¡Hola, de nuevo, _espectadores_! Aquí está el rostro que tanto extrañaron. — Reía con arrogancia.

— Hemos podido ver y conocer a gran parte del cast en el transcurso de este _pre-desafío_. Gracias a esta _"cálida"_ bienvenida algunos de nuestras campistas tuvieron algunos _problemas_ al moverse a través de la isla.

— Pero como ya se habrán dado cuenta, todavía falta una parte de ellos. Pero no se preocupen, no murieron… _casi_. — Dijo Chris con una sonrisa, como si no fuera nada. — De hecho, allá viene una. ¡Denle la bienvenida!

La cámara volteó hacia una chica alta y algo robusta; cabello café y piel morena. Usaba una blusa azul cielo manga corta, shorts de un azul igual pero más oscuro con líneas blancas y unas sandalias rosadas. Además, llevaba unos aretes dorados redondos y pulseras en ambas muñecas.

Ella corrió hacia Chris con una sonrisa efusiva. — ¡Oh, por, _Dios_! ¡No puedo creer que esté en _Total Drama_! ¡Hola, Chris! Uh… En los afiches te veías más _alto_.

La sonrisa de Chris rápidamente se borró y frunció el ceño. — _**Fernanda, ¿No?**_ Pasa al tapete a mi _derecha_ y tal vez considere en no _eliminarte_. — Dijo, señalando el respectivo tapete de color gris.

Fernanda puso mala cara y volteó la cara, caminando al tapete.

Después, llegó ahora un chico de tez clara, caballeo castaño lacio, vibrantes ojos celestes ocultos detrás de unos lentes de pasta de armazón plateado; complexión delgada y estatura promedio que vestía una playera celeste manga larga que estaba debajo de una camisa gris abierta; pantalones cafés y zapatos negros.

— Miren quién tenemos aquí: _**¿Qué tal, Tanner?**_ — Saludaba Chris.

— ¡Chris, hermano! ¡El _mejor_ presentador está de vuelta! — Chocaba manos con el otro. — ¿Te blanqueaste los dientes?

— Por fin alguien lo notó. — Sonrió Chris con ego. — Parece que alguien sí sabe lo que dice. — Miró de reojo a Fernanda que bufó. — Tanner pasa al tapete que está a mi _izquierda_.

Tanner le dio una última sonrisa ladina casi igual que la de Chris y pasó al tapete. Inmediatamente al pasar de Chris su rostro cambió a uno _inexpresivo_ y aburrido.

— ¡Hola, soy Fernanda! — Dijo alzando una mano. El mencionado sólo le volteó la cara como si no _existiera_ , provocando una mala cara por parte de la chica.

La cámara se movió nuevamente hacia la presencia de una nueva concursante de contextura delgada y altura promedio; piel bastante pálida y dotada de pecas esparcidas por su nariz y mejillas; cabello rubio platinado, liso y largo. De enormes ojos azul grisáceo, y en general, rasgos finos y perfilados, de una belleza peculiar.

Viste una camiseta a rayas y encima un cárdigan mostaza y una minifalda de jean; zapatillas negras y pantimedias del mismo color. Finalmente, un choker bastante sencillo de color negro que adorna el cuello.

— _**¡Y aquí va llegando Mathilda!**_ — Anunció Chris a la rubia, que le dio una mirada aburrida.

— Se nota que tu madre te dejó caer de bebé y te golpeaste la _fosa parietal_ , porque de lo contrario no explicaría el por qué haces presentaciones tan estúpidas.

Chris puso cara de ofendido. — Cada vez vienen más irreverentes. Es _Isla del Drama_ esto no me pasaba. — Dijo con fastidio, señalando el tapete morado. — Ve hacia allí, _chica fantasma_.

Mathilda le dio una sonrisa ácida y pasó al tapete, dándole una mirada al otro que par y analizando a ambos con una ceja alzada.

— Demos paso al siguiente campista, que sinceramente espero que se más amable. Allí viene…

La cámara se movió hacia el campista que caminaba con tranquilada hacia lo demás. Es de contextura normal y es bastante alto; su piel es blanca rosácea, su cabello es color castaño oscuro y unos expresivos ojos color almendra y un corte tradicional. Viste una camisa azul de mezclilla con cuello mao, pantalones caqui, zapatos cafés y una gorra _gatsby_ de color azul oscuro. Además, unos audífonos negros que reposaban en su cuello.

— Esta isla es… interesante. — Comentó mirando el lugar con cierta curiosidad.

— _**¡Y aquí está nuestro an-Dante!** _— Exclamó Chris con una sonrisa divertida, provocando un levantamiento de cejas por parte de _**Dante**_.

— No recuerdo haber puesto _eso_ en la inscripción.

— Hacemos nuestra propia _investigación_. — Se encogió de hombros Chris. — Pasa al tapete morado, Dante y conoce a tus nuevos mejores amigos.

— **_¡Bien, ahora conozcan a Zhara!_**

Zhara llegaba a paso lento y miraba insegura los alrededores. Ella es esbelta y bajita; tez pálida y enormes ojos negros y cabello color castaño recogido en dos coletas. Usaba un suéter gris visiblemente de algunas tallas más grandes; shorts color negro y zapatillas deportivas rojas.

— ¿Cómo es posible que _ella_ haya llegado hasta aquí sola? — Levantó una ceja Tanner, mirando a Zhara de arriba abajo.

— Tu materia gris es proporcional al _minúsculo_ tamaño de tu pene y nadie dice nada de cómo estás aquí. — Respondía Mathilda, mirando con aburrimiento a Tanner. Éste bufó, volteando la cabeza, provocando que los presentes, a excepción de Zhara que miraba el suelo, rieran.

— Tal vez tener campistas tan irreverentes no sea tan _malo_ después de todo. — Se frotaba las manos Chris con una sonrisa placentera. — En fin, Zhara, hazme el honor de pasar al tapete morado, por favor. — Señalaba.

— Hola… — Saludaba en voz baja Zhara a los demás que estaban parados en el tapete morado. Dante y Mathilda la saludaron con una leve sonrisa, y obviamente Tanner ni le respondió.

— Bueno, creo que el siguiente es _ **Aquiles Donovan Sharpe… ¿Segundo?** _— Alzaba una ceja Chris al leer la hoja con los concursantes después de ver al susodicho llegar. — Vaya _nombre_ , viejo.

Aquiles es un chico alto y delgado y piel pálida y nacarada. Sus ojos eran realmente extraños al ser de _diferente_ color: uno color miel y el otro color rojo. Cabello castaño oscuro, algo largo y ondulado que roza los hombros. Viste una camisa blanca manga larga, chaleco gris, pantalones oscuros y zapatos de vestir. Además, lleva una capa de viaje color negra y un sombrero de ala ancha que sombreaba el rostro.

— Espera… ¿Aquiles? — Dijo Dante. — ¿Qué no eres ese actor que apareció en esa película mala de _castores zombis_?

Aquiles se rascó la nuca con algo de pena y asintió. — Sí... Ése no fue un _buen_ año. — Suspiró, sabiendo que su plan de que no lo reconocieran fracasó, y muy rápido.

— Genial, una _"celebridad"_. Espero que no me _demanden_ cuando seas eliminado. — Rodaba los ojos Chris, señalando el tapete gris. — Como sea, pasa hacia allá.

Dante asintió ignorando el anterior comentario y caminó hacia el tapete, saludando a su única compañera hasta ahora Fernanda. Después de eso la cámara cambió de lugar, mostrando cómo _Onice y Mauro_ llegaban. La chica con una cara malhumorada y Mauro calmado.

— ¡Felicidades Onice y Mauro por _llegar_! — Saludaba con una sonrisa. Onice le dio una mirada dura y se acercó _peligrosamente_.

— _Cállate_ , McLean. Debería darte una _golpiza_ por habernos sacado así del avión. — Escupió, tomando a Chris del cuello con su único brazo. Dante, Zhara, Fernanda y Mauro abrieron los ojos, mientras que Mathilda sonrió de lado.

— ¡Eh, deja a Chris en paz, arruinarás su camisa! — Encaró Tanner a Onice, siendo éste ignorando olímpicamente.

— ¡Ouh, ouh, cálmate, Onice, en la cara no! ¡Es lo más valioso que tengo! — Trató de decir Chris, lanzando una mirada de reojo al Chef que estaba mirando todo desde lejos. — No querrás ser _eliminada_ , ¿o sí?

Bufó. — Tienes suerte de que estamos en televisión _nacional_. — Finiquitó la chica, soltando a Chris sin ningún tipo de _delicadeza_. Chris suspiró y se acomodó la camisa.

— Tranquilo, Chris. Mis _cartas_ decían que Onice no iba a golpearte… todavía. — Dijo Mauro mostrando una carta de dos _estrellas_ sobre un mazo.

— Como sea… Se supone que tienen que hacer drama entre ustedes, no conmigo. — Se quejó Chris. — En fin. Supersticioso; nueva Eva, tapete gris. — Señaló, permitiendo que el par caminaran al respectivo lugar, no sin antes recibir una mirada de Onice.

Poco después llegaron _Hedeon y Jero_. Ambos cubiertos un poco de tierra, pero nada _grave_. — ¡Sí, te dije que lo haríamos, Hedeon! — Dijo el peli morado alzando la mano esperando que sea correspondido.

Hedeon miró con su típica expresión esto y se encogió de hombros, chocando manos de manera perezosa con el otro. — ¡Bienvenidos Hedeon y Jero!

— _¡Yajúuu!_ — Se escuchó un grito, llamando la atención de todos. Por supuesto, no era nadie más que Rebecca, que se venía _balanceando_ en una liana. Al llegar, se soltó dejándose caer…

 _Desafortunadamente_ sobre Hedeon, usándolo como soporte. — _¡Aaah!_ ¡¿Por qué a mí, _(censurado)_?! — Se quejaba Hedeon adolorido, sacando risas entre unos cuantos.

— Uh, ya tenemos material para el segmento de _"Eso dejará una marca"_. — Se ría Chris con dicha. — Buena entrada, Rebecca.

— ¡Rebecca, _reportándose_! — Saludó de forma militar, para luego mirar al pobre Hedeon que apenas se iba levantando. — Lo siento, amigo. Espero no haber dañado tu _hombría_. — Sonrió, provocando que Hedeon le diera una mirada extraña.

— Basta de parloteo. Tenemos un límite de _tiempo_ por capítulo. Rebecca, pasa al tapete gris a mi derecha. — Rebecca volvía a saludar de manera militar. — Al igual que Jero. Hedeon, tu irás al tapete morado junto a las personas más _simpáticas_ del mundo.

Los nombrados se ofendieron, Mathilda incluso sacando el dedo medio. — Como sea. — Dijo el oji gris con aburrimiento, apunto de irse a su lugar, pero fue detenido, por nadie más que Jero que lo miraba triste.

— Lástima que no quedamos en el _mismo_ equipo…

— Uh, sí, _supongo_ …

— Sólo quiero agradecerte por ayudarme allá y _acompañarme_ …

— Sí, no hay proble…

Hedeon se calló en seco al ver cómo Jero se tocaba el pecho dramáticamente y empezaba _llorar_ de manera exagerada. — Uh, viejo, cálmate. _No es para tanto…_ — Decía Hedeon sin saber cómo tratar la situación.

— ¿Puedo darte un _abrazo?_ — Preguntó el chico peli morado.

— ¡Ridículo! — Interrumpía Chris separando al par. — A la audiencia no le gusta esto y me están haciendo perder tiempo. Vayan a sus respectivos lugares, ya.

— No se preocupen, pueden besuquearse a _escondidas_ después. – Se burlaba Tanner, recibiendo una mirada molesta de Hedeon al llegar al lugar.

— Al igual que tú cuando vayas a besuquearte con Chris. — Sonreía burlona Mathilda. —

— Cuidado, no vayas a crear problemas maritales con el Chef. — Continuaba Hedeon.

— ¿Qué les dije sobre meterme en su drama? — Reclamó Chris, mientras la mayoría se reía.

La cámara volvía a enfocar a _Annie_ , que llegaba mirando a los lados de manera paranoica, completamente ausente de lo demás. Chris al ver esto chasqueó los dedos, inmediatamente llegando un pasante para entregarle un megáfono.

— **¡GRACIAS POR VENIR, ANNIE!** — El estruendoso ruido hizo que algunos se taparon los oídos, pero la peor fue Annie que por la impresión del ruido se – volvió – a caer.

La pequeño de pelo blanquecino se quedó paralizada mirando a Chris. — Eh… Yo… Tú… Eh. — Al sentir como todos la miraba se posaban sobre ella salió corriendo a una gran velocidad hacia la parte trasera de las cabañas.  
Chris volvió a levantar el megáfono. — **¡BUENA PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN! ¡CUANDO SE TERMINE TU CRISIS PÓSATE SOBRE EL TAPETE GRIS!**

— Qué lugar más… _inestable_. — Hablaba una voz masculina. Se oía bastante fastidiado. No era nadie más que _Tom_ , que sorprendentemente llegaba estable, más a allá de un poco de tierra por allí y por allá.

— Oh, aquí está nuestro nerd Tom.

Tom apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, tratando de _mantener_ la postura. — No creo que ese sea el… eh… _adjetivo_ adecuado para mí. — Dijo Tom, _pensando_ sus palabras.

— Como sea, _carne de cañón_. Párate en el tapete morado a mi izquierda. Estoy seguro que te la pasarás muy bien ahí. — Se burlaba Chris entre risas.

Tom se _tensó_ por un momento, y después suspiró, susurrando algo para sí mismo completamente inaudible. Al llegar recibió todo tipo de miradas, pero decidió ignorar. Claro, no lo _ocultaba_ muy bien.

Finalmente llegaban los faltantes. Un trío formado por _Jay, Flora y Markus_ , que llegaban ligeramente cansados.

— Bueno, parece que llegaron los campistas restantes. — Siguió Chris sonriente.

— ¡Sí! ¡Oficialmente estoy en _Total Drama_! — Exclamaba Jay con alegría. — ¡Estoy listo para _todo_! _¡Vamos!_ — Alzaba las manos con efusión, _contagiando_ en la mayoría una sonrisa, incluso a los más duros.

— Esa es la actitud, Jay. — Chocaba Chris las manos con el susodicho. — Ve al tapete morado, en donde están los que serán tus compañeros de equipo hasta la fusión.

— ¡Genial, estoy en un equipo! — Celebraba, caminando torpemente hacia el tapete.

— Flora, tú también ve al morado. — Flora asintió, sonriendo de lado al estar con la única persona que por los momentos conocía. — Y lógicamente, Markus tu irás al gris como el último miembro.

Markus se había quedado en _silencio_ pensativo ausente de todos, luego frunció el ceño. — ¿Chris sabes que construiste el campamento sobre un _cementerio_ aborigen? Las _almas_ en pena estarán enojadas.

— ¿Almas en pena? — Preguntó Fernanda alzando una ceja. — Te refieres a… _¿Fantasmas?_

Esto llamó la atención; algunos reaccionaron con burla, otros con indiferencia y otros como Flora empezaron a _temblar_. — ¿Fan- fantasmas? — La chica miró hacia los lados asustada.

— Ugh, genial, _otro_ Mauro. — Dijo Chris sarcástico, recibiendo un: _"¡Hey!"_ por parte del propio Mauro. — Aquí no hay fantasmas.

— ¿En serio están así por unos tontos fantasmas? — Se burló Tanner, cruzándose de brazos. Markus al escuchar eso frunció el ceño, lo cual hizo que su rostro adoptara una faceta _siniestra_.

— No me crean, y búrlense todo lo que quieran. Pero _Jess_ me dijo que las almas de los aborígenes están aquí. — Se paró en seco y miró a todos de nuevo. — Y no están _contentas_ …

La mayoría no le tomó mucha importancia a esa, pero no pudieron evitar quedarse con una pequeña intranquilidad.

— Uh, ¿Quién era _Jess_? — Susurró Aquiles a Onice, recibiendo una mirada arisca como respuesta, haciendo que el chico se alejara unos pasos.

— Sí… Como sea… — No le daba importancia Chris con expresión aburrida. Después, su expresión volvió a cambiar a la típica de comercial. — Bien, ahora que están todos. Debo informar que ahora sí _oficialmente_ están la competencia…

— _**¡Bienvenidos a Total… Drama… Skull Island!**_

Los campistas empezaron a celebrar a su manera. Algunos chocaban palmas, otros levantaban los brazos, y los más reservados sonreían; incluso se podía ver un _atisbo_ de sonrisa en el rostro de Onice.

— Así que, pasemos a la dinámica. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, a cada uno los he separado y mandado a uno de los _tapetes_ , los cuales representan el _color_ de su equipo. Los del tapete morado: _Dante, Flora, Hedeon, Jay, Mathilda, Tanner, Tom, Zhara_ , den un paso hacia adelante…

— A partir de ahora ustedes serán… _**¡Las Serpientes Ruidosas!**_

En la pantalla apareció el logo del equipo, el cual era una serpiente cascabel morada con notas musicales alrededor.

— ¿Serpientes? — Preguntó Zhara

— ¿Ruidosas? — Siguió Dante.

— Seguramente tus _neuronas_ se frieron al pensar en ese nombre tan ridículo. — Comentó Mathilda cruzándose de brazos.

— A mí me gusta. Eres tan creativo, Chris. — Aduló Tanner con una sonrisa ladina, provocando que _muchos_ pusieran los ojos en blanco.

— Como sea… — Dijo Chris ignorando los comentarios y berrinches del equipo. — Bien, ahora. Los del tapete gris: _Annie, Aquiles, Fernanda, Jero, Markus, Mauro, Onice, Rebecca_ den un paso hacia adelante. — Los susodichos lo hicieron, mirando con curiosidad a Chris.

— De ahora en adelante ustedes se denominarán… _**¡Las Arañas Cobardes!**_

— ¿Cobardes? Oh, viejo, eso no es genial. — Se quejó Aquiles. — Ni siquiera tiene _lógica_.

— Creo que ahora _prefiero_ las serpientes ruidosas. — Admitió Jay, ganándose el acuerdo de algunos de sus compañeros de equipo.

— Sus nombres fueron asignados por dos de las especies _más_ peligrosas y venenosas de la isla. Es por eso que escogí esta isla, porque es hasta ahora la isla más _primitiva, peligrosa y hostil_ que haya abarcado una temporada de Total Drama hasta ahora, _superando_ incluso a la isla radioactiva de la cuarta temporada… No solo la fauna, la flora también es peligrosa al punto de que pueden dejarte _inválido_ o en coma. Según nuestros investigadores, esta isla está _perdida_ en el _tiempo_.

Los campistas de miraron entre sí, algo _perturbados_ ante lo que podría haber en la isla. Algunos estaban emocionados y otros sin saber cómo reaccionar.

— _¡Increíble!_ — Dijo Rebecca con clara emoción, adoptando una posa aventurera.

— Pero debido a todo esto, los productores nos han hecho darles una recompensa para que todo sea menos duro y exhaustivo. La cual pueden ver justo detrás de las cabañas. — Anunció, señalando la enorme cabaña. En la pantalla empezaron a correr una secuencia de imágenes del interior de la cabaña, mostrando habitaciones espaciosas, camas cómodas, jacuzzi, spa, y otras comodidades.

— ¡Sí, asombroso! — Jay chocaba palmas con Tanner, y los demás miraban ilusionados el lugar.

— ¿Ahí nos quedaremos? — Preguntó Fernanda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Eh… Por supuesto que _no_. — Cortó Chris con una risa, provocando que los rostros de todos se desfiguraban. — Este lugar es exclusivamente para los ganadores. El equipo perdedor tendrá que ir a su respectiva cabaña pintada del color de su equipo, _allá_ … — Señalaba.

Todos miraron de nuevo ilusionados a las cabañas, mostrando las pobres, viejas y mal pintadas cabañas mucho más pequeñas. Provocando que la felicidad se desvaneciera tan rápido a como llegó. — Así que, tendrán que dar lo máximo para poder pasar una semana en la cabaña lujosa hasta el próximo desafío.

— Más a la derecha está en el famoso comedor del Chef. En donde podrán degustar las _exquisiteces_ preparadas por él. Todos miraron cómo el Chef _batía_ un caldo verde _enfermizo_ con un destapa caños, para luego mirar a los campistas con una mirada _sádica_ , haciendo que muchos se estremecieran.

— Y finalmente, una de las partes esenciales de este programa y que pudimos reciclar desde la última vez en la Isla Pahkitew… _¡El Confesionario!_

La imagen mostraba a la cabina de apariencia pobre y con algunas manchas de un _líquido_ verde, en la cual salía un pasante bastante obeso con un periódico en mano con una cara aliviada, dejando un rastro de _pestilencia_ inmundo en la cabina.

— En él podrán desahogarse, planear sus jugadas, pasar un tiempo a solas o simplemente insultar a sus compañeros mientras pasan una _crisis_ existencial…

* * *

 **— CONFESIONARIO —**

 **Jay —** _¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Estoy en un auténtico confesionario! ¡No me había sentido tan emocionado desde que vi la final del torneo universal de Salmon Ball! Incluso huele como debería oler. — Dio una profunda olida, lo cual fue un error porque después su rostro se pintó de un tono verde. — Ma-mala idea…_

 **Dante —** _Perfecto, el primer paso está hecho. Mi primera impresión de algunos es que debería cuidarme las espaldas, no se ven muy confiable que digamos. Muchos parecen querer trabajar por su cuenta, así que formando una alianza puede que me dé una ventaja… por ahora…_

 **Annie —** _Ok… — Suspira, algo incómoda — Sé que hasta ahora no he dado una buena impresión, pero sé que puedo valerme por mí misma, a pesar de mi problema… Pero tengo que evitar ser eliminada, no puedo volver…_

 **Jero —** _Se acomodaba su pelo cuidadosamente, para luego mirar a la cámara. — ¡Es increíble! No puedo esperar para los desafíos y probar cosas nuevas. ¡No podré dormir!_

 **Rebecca —** _¡Oh, sí, este es mi lugar! Prácticamente la isla calavera fue hecha para mí. Fue hecha para que yo, Rebecca Dayton, descubra todos los misterios que haya de cabo a rabo. Por algo me llaman la caza misterios, ¿no? Por eso tienen que ser Team Rebecca… — Guiñaba un ojo a la cámara._

 **Fernanda —** _¡Esto es irreal! No pensé que una chica promedio como yo estuviera en un concurso como éste. ¡Tomen eso los que no creyeron en mí! ¡Tengo que publicarlo en Chatsnap! — Comenzó a teclear furiosamente en su celular._

 **Mathilda. —** _Ugh, esto es una porquería. Pero bueno, supongo que será el único lugar en donde pueda tener algo de privacidad. Pude notar que hay mucha carne de cañón, como ese chico Tom, estoy segura que será el primer eliminado. Pero no es mi (censurado) problema, a pesar de que es problemático para mí hacer desafíos en equipo, tengo que aguantar hasta la fusión, y para eso tengo que cuidarme, tengo que comer o ser comida…_

* * *

— Bien, ahora que ya _conocen_ las instalaciones en donde pasarán las próximas semanas es hora de su oficial primer desafío. ¿Preguntas? — Preguntó, haciendo que algunos levantaran sus manos. — _Perfecto_ , no hay ninguna. En unos minutos el Chef los vendrá a _recoger_ para llevarlos al lugar del _desafío_ en donde los estaré esperando. Así que prepárense…

Los campistas se desperdigaron para irse a sus respectivas cabañas para asentarse y darse un _leve_ descanso antes del primer desafío.

— ¿Qué desafío creen que nos pondrá Chris? — Preguntó Hedeon a los demás de su equipo.

— Ni la menor _idea_. — No le dio importancia Jay. — Pero es el primer desafío. _¿Qué podría salir mal?_

Y… ¡Ya está! Es hora de un merecido corte de _comerciales_ , pero no se vayan porque en minutos veremos cómo los equipos se enfrentarán entre ellos en el _primer_ desafío…

 _¿Cómo se desempeñarán? ¿Qué amistadas habrá? ¿Qué enemistades habrá? ¿Acaso algún día dejaré de ser tan guapo? Pues, no dejen de sintonizarnos, aquí en_ **_Total…_**

 ** _Drama…_**

 ** _¡Skull Island!_**

* * *

 **Serpientes Ruidosas:**

 **Dante, Flora, Hedeon, Jay, Mathilda, Tanner, Tom, Zhara.**

 **Arañas Cobardes:**

 **Annie, Aquiles, Fernanda, Jero, Markus, Mauro, Onice, Rebecca.**

 **Eliminados:  
**

* * *

 **¡Y aquí está!**

 **Primero debo decir que la razón por la que este capítulo tardó tanto en llegar fue por la constancia en que me llegaban los personajes, fue demasiado tardío, porque en realidad, el capítulo me tomó muy poco en terminarlo. Así me gustaría que comenten en un review que les pareció; ¿Cuál es su personaje favorito? ¿Cuál fue su parte favorita? ¿Quién creen que sea el siguien eliminado/a? ¿Quién es su favorito para ganar? Con respecto a esta última pregunta, debo decir que todos tienen el potencial para ganar, pero como ya saben, sólo uno tiene que quedar en pie.**

 **En fin, eso es todo. Nos vemos en el siguien capítulo.**

 **See ya'. _  
_**


	3. Campistas Suicidas - Parte 2

**Total Drama: Skull Island**

 **Capítulo 2: Campistas Suicidas – Parte 2**

 **Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece. Lo mismo pasa con los respectivos Ocs. Con la excepción de Carmen. (Ya entenderán).**

* * *

...

...

...

 **—** ¡Bienvenidos de vuelta a Total Drama: Skull Island! — Volvía Chris alegre. — Una isla completamente perdida, primitiva y paradisíaca bastante lejos de las costas de Sumatra que cuenta con una gran biodiversidad…

— Buena combinación, ¿eh? ¡Ya lo creo! — Reía. — En fin. Para los perdidos, a continuación, resaltaré los aspectos más importantes de lo ocurrido hasta ahora…

 _Anteriormente en Skull Island…_

 _Nuestros campistas fueron recibidos con una bienvenida marca Total Drama. ¡Vamos! No podíamos desperdiciar la oportunidad…_

 _Para calentar, les di un pre-desafío, en donde cada uno tenían que llegar al centro de la isla, lugar en donde todos descansarían y vivirían por el resto de la competencia. Poco a poco iban llegando, mostrando uno de los elencos más disparejos hasta ahora..._

 _Allí mismo se decidieron los equipos, en donde los miembros de cada uno fueron seleccionados por su guapo y carismático presentador, ¡jajaja! Los campistas, divididos en dos equipos: Las Serpientes Ruidosas y Las Arañas Cobarde, y cabe destacar que muchos no estuvieron muy conformes…_

 _La primera "no-parejita" Hedeon y Jero quedaron en diferentes equipos; Mathilda quedó en el mismo equipo que Tanner, - que parece ser el único que tiene buen gusto aquí - al cual desde el principio le hizo la vida imposible…_

 _Mientras, la única amistad intacta hasta ahora entre Jay y Flora resalta en medio de tantos lobos solitario como Rebecca, que prefiere ser su propio líder; Annie, que no dio una buena impresión al retraerse de todos; y Tom, que a simple vista parece alguien ridículamente extraño._

 _Pero en un juego como éste, quieras o no, eventualmente tendrás que formar alianzas para sobrevivir. Ahora que los equipos están formados: ¿Qué alianzas se formarán? ¿Qué enemistades se crearán? ¿Acaso Jay podrá mantener ese entusiasmo? ¿Markus dejará de ser tan escalofriante? ¿Yo conseguiré un aumento? Descúbranlo aquí y ahora en Total… Drama… ¡Skull Island!  
_

* * *

 _..._

...

— ¡Ah, no puede ser! ¡No tengo señal! — Se quejó dramáticamente Fernanda, parándose y moviéndose por el jeep manejado por un pasante, el cual transportaba a su equipo a través del frondoso bosque. Cabe destacar que algunos se sintieron con cierta molestia ante la inquietud de la morena.

— Uhm… Fernanda, estamos en medio de la nada… — Dijo Aquiles incómodo, esperando que eso detuviera a la chica.

— ¡Pero tengo que postear en Facepalm o sino mis seguidores se desesperarán! — Puso cara de sufrimiento, dejándose caer en su respectivo asiento.

Los demás se miraron entre sí sin estar seguro de qué decir, con la excepción de Onice que se encontraba sentada en el último asiento de atrás callada y mirando hacia un lado indiferentemente.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso al estar en un manantial lleno de misterios como éste?! — Fue Rebecca la primera en hablar, usando gestos mientras hablaba usualmente al expresar ese tipo de temas. — Tenemos que concentrarnos en ganar todos los desafíos, y eso se logra trabajando en equipo.

Fernanda hizo un berrinche, hundiéndose en su asiento. — Rebecca tiene razón, chicos. Tenemos que concentrarnos y evitar estar separados… — Continuó Jero, esperando alguna reacción por parte de los demás.

Un bufido se escuchó de parte de Onice. — No me hagan reír. Cualquiera que ha medio visto este tipo de concurso sabrá que aquí la unión no existe y que no se puede confiar en nadie. — Dijo, provocando que las cabezas de algunos se agacharan.

* * *

 **— CONFESIONARIO —**

 **Aquiles —** _A pesar de que esté algo "aislado", por decirlo así, de la dura personalidad de Onice, tengo que admitir que estoy de acuerdo con ella. No soy ingenuo, sé que muchas personas querrán apuñalarte la espalda sin piedad… Y no sólo tengo que estar pendiendo con los de mi equipo, sino también con los del otro. Ya veré con cuál faceta permitiré que los "bravucones" me vean…_

 **Annie —** _Se golpeó la frente con su mano, suspirando. Para luego mirar con dificultad hacia la cámara. — Esto es ho-horrible… Ten-tengo que trabajar en equipo y el único lu-lugar en el que puedo hablar normalmente es este apestoso confesionario. Esto me pasa por venir sin pensar… — Se deprimía, ocultándose en su capucha. — No pensé que esto iba a ser tan duro… **  
**_

* * *

— ¡Vamos, chicos! — Llamaba la atención Mauro. — En comparación con el otro equipo, todos ustedes denotan un aura amigable. — Dijo, haciendo énfasis en "todos", provocando que los chicos se vieran entre sí. Luego, el moreno puso la mano en medio. — ¿Qué dicen? ¿Equipo?

Markus, que escrutaba todo, se encogió de hombros. — Yo no puedo ver las auras, pero Jess me dice que ustedes no se ven como malas personas. — Puso su mano encima de la de Mauro, provocando que las manos de los demás poco a poco se fueran poniendo, incluso la de Annie.

Todos fijaron su vista en Onice, que se encontraba reacia a todo. — ¡Vamos, Onice! — Insistía Jero, poniendo ojos de gato bebé.

— Tengo que decirte, madame. Que quieras o no eventualmente vas a tener que trabajar en equipo. Porque al igual que todos, tú también quieres ganar, ¿O no? — Acertaba Aquiles, mirando fijamente a la susodicha. — Y a la final, si perdemos, no tendremos otra opción que eliminarte.

Onice levantó una ceja, provocando que el de ojos de diferente color sonriera. — Bah, lo que sea. — Terminó, poniendo con dificultad su mano encima.

Todos se quedaron pensativos con las últimas palabras de Aquiles, dando entender que no habían caído en cuenta con la parte de la eliminación. Pero reaccionaron al ver a la pelo crespo poniendo su mano, provocando una sonrisa en todos.

— Entonces, está dicho, ¿No? — Dijo Rebecca.

El equipo asintió, y al mismo tiempo levantaron sus manos. — ¡Arañas Cobardes!

Después de unos segundos, Fernanda llamó la atención de Aquiles, que todavía seguía sonriendo. — Oye, ¿Por qué dijiste eso? — Indagó

— Sólo dije lo que ella necesitaba recordar, que es la verdad. — Se encogió de hombro, guiñándole un ojo amistosamente. — Y al parecer, lo que todos necesitábamos recordar…

* * *

 **— CONFESIONARIO —**

 **Jero —** _¿No es genial? — Dijo alegre, cruzando sus piernas y recargando su barbilla en su puño. — Hasta ahora el equipo está unido, y todos nos llevamos bien. Eso nos podría dar una gran ventaja…_

 **Onice —** _Miraba seriamente hacia la cámara. — Menudo equipo me ha tocado. ¿Qué se cree ese tal Aquiles en hablarme así? Y la otra chica, Rebecca, que siente la necesidad de ser la líder. Ni crea que me va a dar órdenes…_ **  
**

* * *

Mientras, en el otro jeep – el cual era manejado por el Chef – las cosas eran completamente diferentes. En comparación, todo estaban en un silencio, pero en un silencio tenso y borde. Al parecer, ninguno se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra al otro, y en general, tenían una mirada aburrida, con la excepción de Jay que sonreía.

* * *

 **— CONFESIONARIO —**

 **Hedeon —** _En general, no me molesta el silencio… Me molesta "este" silencio. — Miraba cansado, mientras se echaba para atrás. — Tal vez no era tan molesto estar con ese pequeño cabeza morada, después de todo…_ **  
**

* * *

Zhara, que estaba sentada al lado de Mathilda, hizo un carraspeo, provocando que la albina, que miraba el paisaje aburrida le diera su atención. — Um… So-solo quería agradecerte por de-defenderme antes…

Mathilda se le quedó mirando un rato, con una expresión pensativa. — Zhara, ¿No? No fue nada. — Se encogía de hombros, mirando de nuevo el paisaje.

La castaña hizo una mueca, pero la disimuló. — Sí… Ese chi-chico Tanner es algo ma-malo, ¿No? — La otra chica miró al nombrado, el cual se encontraba leyendo un libro y rodó los ojos.

— Sí… No es la persona más simpática aquí. Pero créeme, es inofensivo. Mi gato es más activo que él. — Sonrió burlonamente.

Zhara sólo pudo rodar los ojos por lo bajo, y suspiró, dando por sentado la conversación…

Más adelante se podía ver a Chris reposando en una silla desplegable mientras bebía un vaso de jugo con una rodaja de limón. A su lado se encontraba una pasante con cara apática dándole aire con un abanico.

Los vehículos comenzaron a detenerse, y de ellos cada uno de los campistas bajaba, todos mirando con curiosidad el lugar. Chris, con una sonrisa, se levantó y tiró el vaso de jugo, que desafortunadamente terminó derramándose en el uniforme de la pasante.

— Deberías cuidar tu uniforme, Carmen. — Le dio un vistazo.

— ¡Carrie! — Exclamó enojada.

— Como sea. — Movió la mano sin darle importancia, provocando que la empleada se fuera molesta.

Al ver cómo ambos equipos estaban ya reunidos, les dio una sonrisa. — ¡Bienvenidos a su primer desafío, serpientes y arañas!

— ¡Genial! — Sonreía Jay, lo cual evidentemente no fue compartido por sus compañeros.

— ¡Chris! Espero que no me hayas extrañado demasiado… — Sonreía de manera arrogante, por supuesto, Tanner. Más fue ignorado por el susodicho, provocando que frunciera el ceño.

— Los veo tensos, equipos. Es hora de que despierten. — Se movía el presentador hacia el borde detrás de él que daba paso a un enorme precipicio que separaba en dos partes el camino del bosque. — Así que, demos paso al desafío, al cual me gusta llamar: Asentamiento Indeseado…

Ante el nombre, varios campistas alzaron la ceja; otros confusos sin entender. — ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? — Preguntó Fernanda, atenta.

— A eso iba. Este desafío tiene como propósito de que ambos equipos dejen una marca de que estuvieron aquí, como los viejos colonos, que, a su vez, lucharon contra los nativos para poder colonizar sus tierras. La primera parte del desafío consiste en que cada uno de ustedes tendrá que hacer un salto de caída libre hacia el acantilado y recolectar una de las 8 piezas necesarias, las cuales estarán coloreadas con los colores de su equipo, y así armar la bandera respectiva.

Todos los campistas se acercaron al borde del acantilado, sólo para ver un enorme y profundo hueco que contaba con filones por los bordes del acantilado y mayormente en el suelo. Algunos no pudieron evitar retroceder unos pasos, otros simplemente se quedaron paralizados.

— Uh, Chris… ¿Saltar ahí no sería mortal? — Dijo Dante, resaltando lo obvio.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Es una trampa! — Retrocedía Jero, tocándose el pecho con impacto, demostrando un exagerado drama.

— Tranquilos, estarán atados por una cuerda que mantendrán sus cuerpos al margen. Además, probamos a unos pasantes y todo salió bien. — Sonrió relajado Chris, más ninguno de los campistas le creyó mucho.

— Y recuerden, cada uno tiene que recolectar una pieza. Eso es para evitar un equipo de una persona… Después de armar la bandera empezará la segunda parte del desafío, la cual será una carrera hacia el campamento, y al llegar, el primer equipo en asentar la bandera, gana — Explicó sencillamente, al menos para él. — ¿Dudas?

— Viejo, eso es… — Comenzó a decir Hedeon.

— ¡Increíble! — Exclamó Rebecca.

— Injusto. — Se quejó Onice.

— Horrible. — Dijo Flora, con duda.

— ¡Excelente! — Dijo Chris, llamando al Chef, el cual trajo con él un enorme saco, y lo tiró al suelo, revelando equipamiento y protección. — No se olviden de poner eso. Los productores me obligan a que lo usen.

— Sí… ¿Qué podría salir mal? — Dijo Tanner con sarcasmo, provocando un suspiro por parte de Jay.

* * *

La mayoría de los concursantes estaban al borde del precipicio, ya con su equipamiento puesto. Y estaba de más decir que miraban aterrados.

— ¿Listos? ¿Serpientes? ¿Arañas? En sus marcas… listo… ¡fuera! — El Chef disparó una pistola de confeti, dando inicio al desafío.

Ningún equipo se dignó a hacer nada, todos dudosos o pensativos. Chris, frustrado, sacó su megáfono. — **¡Recuerden, el ganador tendrá pase libre a la mansión, y el equipo perdedor tendrá que ELIMINAR a alguien!**

De parte de las arañas cobardes, Rebecca tomó algo de impulso y saltó. — ¡Yajúuuu! — Reía en todo el camino hasta detenerse a unos pocos centímetros de los filones. — ¡Lo hice!

— ¡Bien, Rebecca! — Felicitaba Mauro. — ¡La suerte está contigo!

— ¡Alguien tiene que lanzarse ya o sino perderemos! — Se apresuraba Tanner.

— ¿Y por qué no te lanzas tú, florecita? — Se miraba las uñas Mathilda, desinteresada. — No tienes nada que perder.

— Ah, ¿sí? Pues…

— Yo lo haré. — Jay interrumpió a Tanner, decidido, o al menos eso aparentaba, ganándose la mirada de todos.

— Jay… ¿Estás se-seguro? — Se acercaba Flora, tomándole del hombro.

Jay hizo una pose heroica, pero luego suspiró. — No. Pero no tiene sentido retrasar algo que a la final voy a hacer.

— Eres grande, viejo. — Le daba un apretón Hedeon. — No mueras.

El otaku tragó saliva y tomó algo de impulso y saltar. — ¡GOKUUUUUUUUUAAAAAA!

Todos parpadearon.

— Creo que eso era innecesario… — Agregó de nuevo Hedeon, aburrido.

— ¡Tengo una pieza, manada! — Subió Rebecca, cargando con ella una vara color gris, después, tocó a Jero, que con una sonrisa saltó.

Después de eso, regresó Jay agitado, cargando con él un pedazo de tela color morada, al parecer era la mitad. — ¡Eso fue increíble! — Dijo Jay respirando rápidamente. — ¡Tienes que intentarlo, viejo! — Tocó a Dante, que luego saltó al precipicio.

— ¿Estás bien, Jay? — Preguntó de repente Flora. — Ya-ya sa-sabes, por la ca-caída…

— Estoy genial. ¡Me sentí como en Titanes al Ataque! — Dijo emocionado.

— Nerd. — Susurró Tanner, rodando los ojos, luego, sintió un toque en el hombro, el cual era Dante, que traía consigo una vara igual que la de Rebecca, sólo que por supuesto, morada. — Espera, ¿Qué?

— Es tu turno, Tanner. — Hablaba Chris mediante el megáfono. — El tiempo es dinero.

Tanner gruñó, y con algo de duda, empezó a correr… Sólo que al final pisó por accidente la cuerda y se tropezó, cayendo al precipicio. — ¡Aaaaaaaah! — Gritó por todo el camino, cayendo verticalmente, hasta detenerse, quedando su entrepierna a sólo centímetros de las estacas.

— ¡Lo hizo! — Sonrió Jay.

— Oh, sí… Qué alegría. — Dijo aburrida Mathilda.

Jero llegó trayendo consigo otra vara gris. — ¡Pura adrenalina! — Tocó a Aquiles, que, posándose en el borde, saltó agraciadamente.

— ¡Lo tengo, sí! — Celebró Tanner, llegando a la superficie con otra pieza de tela morada, pasando turno a Hedeon.

Aquiles volvió, cargando la última vara gris con una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro, dejando turno a Fernanda.

* * *

 **— CONFESIONARIO —**

 **Aquiles —** _¡Eso fue increíble! — Sonreía como un niño. — En todas las películas que hacía, nunca me dejaban hacer las cosas extremas, siempre tenía que utilizar dobles… ¡Y sí fui capaz! Ojalá mi agente me esté viendo…_ **  
**

* * *

Hedeon llegaba cargando la última pieza de la tela morada, para luego pasar turno a Zhara, que tomó un gran respiro y saltó libremente; seguido de eso, llegaba Fernanda, trayendo la primera tela gris.

— ¡Genial! ¡Esto me hará conseguir muchos seguidores! — Celebraba Fernanda.

— Sí, sí… Estamos muy orgullosos de ti. — Decía Onice con un sarcasmo serio, dándole una palmada a Fernanda para pasar turno, tirándose hacia el precipicio sin inmutarse.

Onice, siendo más rápida, consiguió volver primero, trayendo otra tela gris, consiguiendo ventaja en las arañas en cuanto a orden, después, le dio un toque a Mauro, permitiendo que saltara.

— ¡Rápido, tenemos que ir uniendo las piezas que tenemos para agilizar! — Dijo Rebecca, haciendo que los demás reunieran las piezas, con la excepción de Onice, que se mantenía detrás aislada. — ¡Onice, vamos! ¡Ayuda a unir las piezas!

La susodicha le dio una mirada fría. — Disculpa, pero tú no me das órdenes.

Rebecca frunció el ceño y se acercó, provocando que Onice se tensara. — Tú estás en este equipo, y tienes que ayudar, o sino perderemos y serás tú la eliminada por no cooperar.

La otra chica levantó la ceja. — Primero, nadie te nombró líder del equipo. Segundo, ¿Me estás amenazando? — Dijo, encarando a la peli roja, que sólo suspiró y se dignó a ayudar a los demás.

* * *

 **— CONFESIONARIO —**

 **Rebecca —** _Puedo ser muy buena y todo lo que quieran, pero que Onice no quiera cooperar me hace pensar si en realidad quiere sabotear al equipo…_

 **Onice —** _No tengo ni la menor idea de por cuánto tiempo seguirá manteniendo esa faceta entre Indiana Juan y Jorge de la selva…_

* * *

Por parte de las serpientes, Zhara llegaba cargando lo que parecía ser una calcomanía de una serpiente, sólo que estaba por la mitad; y detrás de ella, llegaba Mauro con la última tela gris.

— Tu turno, Markus. — Dijo Mauro dándole una palmada. — Que la suerte te acompañe.

— Tranquilo, yo no moriré aquí. — Respondió Markus dándole su típica sonrisa escalofriante. — Por cierto, salud. — Terminó, saltando hacia el precipicio.

El supersticioso frunció el ceño en confusión, pero increíblemente después de unos segundos estornudó.

* * *

 **— CONFESIONARIO —**

 **Mauro —** _No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que acaba de pasar… — Dijo, mirando fijamente una de sus cartas._

* * *

Después de que llegar Zhara, le siguió Mathilda, que por su figura caía agraciadamente por el precipicio.

— Al parecer las arañas llevan una considerable ventaja. ¿Acaso veremos a las serpientes eliminar a alguien? **—** Comentó Chris, provocando la desesperación de los últimos.

— ¡Vamos, Mathilda, tenemos que igualar! — Animaba Jay desde arriba.

— No me digas… — Rodó los ojos la albina, empujándose con una saliente para salir impulsada y poder agarrar la calcomanía faltante de la serpiente, luego, comenzó a subir apresuradamente, sabiendo que, por el momento, no tenía sentido estar relajada.

Por suerte para su equipo, pudo salir antes que Mauro, que al parecer tenía problemas con alcanzar la mitad del logo de la araña, ya que se encontraba en un punto muy estrecho.

— Tu turno, Tomtuelo. — Dijo la rubia platino, pasando el turno.

Tom suspiró y rodó los ojos por lo bajo, para luego saltar con una expresión indiferente…

* * *

 **— CONFESIONARIO —**

 **Tom —** _Lo que tengo que aguantar… **  
**_

* * *

Mauro llegó trayendo la mitad del logo de las arañas, inmediatamente cambiando el turno a Annie, que sería la última, y que por los momentos se mantenía detrás de todos, completamente indecisa.

— ¡Vamos, Annie! ¡Sólo faltas tú! — Insistía Fernanda.

La pequeña de pelo blanquecino miraba el precipicio paralizada y sorda ante lo que sus compañeros le decían. Poco a poco escuchó cómo alguien gritaba su nombre…

— ¡Annie! — Gritó Jero poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica. — ¿Estás bien?

Annie al ver esto abrió los ojos y abrió la boca para hablar, pero no pudo articular ningún sonido. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer, saltar. Está de más decir que todo su equipo quedó con una expresión confundida.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — Le preguntó Aquiles.

— Yo… No lo sé… — Respondió Jero, mirando su mano. — ¡Ay, no! ¡Soy un monstruo! — Exclamó exagerado, ocultando su brazo.

Después de eso, se vio cómo Tom llegaba cargando la segunda y penúltima vara por parte de las serpientes, cediendo el paso ahora a Flora, que se encontraba casi en una situación igual que la de Annie.

Mientras, la última se mantenía en el aire, sostenida por las cuerdas por los ojos cerrados. Poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus orbes ámbar. — O-ok… Ya pasó, Annie… — Suspiró incómoda, tratando de moverse. — Ten-tengo que tratar de conseguir la última parte… No puedo ser eli-eliminada…

Arriba, todavía estaba Flora paralizada, y detrás, sus compañeros le estaban dando una mirada impaciente.

— Uh… Sabes que tienes que saltar… ¿No? — Habló Mathilda, mirando a la castaña con una ceja levantada.

— No… No lo sé… — Miraba indecisa Flora. Más esto provocó la desesperación de algunos de su equipo. Jay se acercó a ella, y puso su mano en su hombro, tratando de tranquilizarla.

— ¡Vamos, Flora! Tienes que hacerlo. Por el equipo… — Insistió Jay. — ¡Tú puedes! — La animó, más parecía que la propia Flora estaba ausente.

— ¡Nos estás retrasando! — Dijo Tanner frustrado, viendo cómo Annie había llegado trayendo consigo la otra parte del logo de la araña, y, por ende, la última pieza. Las arañas, al terminar de armar la bandera, comenzaron a correr directo hacia el campamento, siendo liderados por Rebecca que ondeaba la bandera dramáticamente.

— ¡Y las Arañas toman la delantera!

— ¡Si perdemos por tu culpa, siéntete segura de pensar que serás TÚ la eliminada! — Presionó de nuevo Tanner.

— Oye, viejo, no le hables así. — Le reclamó Jay, mirándole con una expresión molesta. Más Tanner ni se inmutó.

— Buena forma de intentar que salte, genio. — Rodó los ojos Mathilda. — Creo que tú deberías ser el que se preocupe por no ser eliminado mientras sigas así de encantador. — Comentó la albina, sarcástica. Tanner sonrió por lo bajo y se encogió de hombros.

Con eso, todos comenzaron a discutir, y por todos me refiero a Tanner, Mathilda y levemente Jay; Dante, Hedeon y Tom estaban al margen mirándoles con una expresión cansada. Debido a eso, estaban tan distraídos que no se dieron cuenta que misteriosamente la cuerda de Flora se comenzó a estirar, provocando que empujara a la chica hacia el precipicio.

— ¡AAAAH! — Se escuchó el grito de la castaña, llamando la atención de todos, que rápidamente corrieron hacia el borde.

— ¡Flora! — Gritó Jay, con un deje preocupación. — ¡¿Qué pasó?!

Zhara, que se había mantenido distante a la discusión, simplemente agachó la cabeza. — Uh… Yo… No-no lo sé… — Dijo con un tono inocente. — Sim-simplemente cayó…

Los demás la miraron con una ceja alzada, pero no le dieron mucha importancia, con la excepción de Mathilda que la miró fijamente por unos segundos más. Después, Flora se encontraba colgando boca abajo a pocos centímetros de los filones, mientras sus compañeros estaban expectantes.

— ¡Flora! – Le llamó la atención Jay. — ¡Vamos, está cerca de ti!

Flora con algo de esfuerzo comenzó a balancearse, tratando de agarrar la mitad faltante, que se encontraba apenas a unos centímetros. Una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente en un momento de tensión que era compartido por los demás. Se impulsó un poco más...

Pudiendo por fin sostener el logo. — ¡Lo-lo tengo!

— ¡Bien!

— ¡Eso es, Flora!

La castaña estaba a punto de estirar el cordón para subir, pero después de varios intentos Flora se dio cuenta que el cordón estaba atorado, para la desesperación de todos.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Sube ya! — Gritó Tanner, desesperado.

— ¡La cu-cuerda está a-atorada! ¡No pu-puedo!

— Hay que subirla... ¡Ya! — Exclamó Hedeon, corriendo hacia la cuerda que mantenía a Flora atada al borde, rápidamente quitándole el seguro y empezando a estirar. — ¡Ayúdenme! — Los demás, saliendo de su mini estupor agarraron la cuerda junto al oji gris.

Con eso, lograron subir a Flora, que se dejó caer al suelo con una expresión cansada. Dante rápidamente agarró la mitad del logo y la pegó en la bandera, y luego lanzársela a Tanner que estaba tan distraído que terminó chocando en su rostro. — ¡Auch! ¡Viejo!

— No hay tiempo, hay que irnos o nos ganarán...

— Jay... Hay algo que te-tengo que de-decirte... — Decía Flora con dificultad. — Al-alguien me...

— ¡No hay tiempo Flora! — La interrumpió Jay, ayudándola a levantarse. — ¡Me lo dices en el campamento!

La tímida suspiró, para luego correr detrás de su equipo. Con eso, las serpientes estaban oficialmente en la carrera.

Mientras, las arañas, llevando una considerable ventaja, atravesaban el trecho con relativa facilidad, ya que, hasta ahora, no se encontraban con ninguna dificultad. Al menos hasta desde los árboles se pudo apreciar un reflejo, dando entender que había algo o alguien...

— ¡Ha! Llevamos ventaja. Este desafío es nuestro. — Dijo Aquiles, confiado. Finalmente, Aquiles no contó con ser disparado con una bala roja que al impactar en su cuello se esparció en gran parte. — ¡Auch! ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!

Aquiles, confudido, no contó que ahora iba ser bombardeado, aunque por su suerte, no todas lograron a aceptar, pero que si llegaron a impactar a sus sorprendidos compañeros que no pudieron reaccionar a esquivar las balas.

— ¡Chris! — Gritó Onice, esquivando varias balas mientras se escondía detrás de un árbol, utilizándolo como escudo. — ¡Qué demonios!

— Oh, ¿Se me olvidó decirles? **—** Hablaba Chris a través del megáfono, aguantándose las ganas de reír. — Los colonos cuanto intentaban asentar algún lugar la mayoría de las veces eran respondidos con resistencia por parte de los nativos. Así que, si no se apuran, serán el blanco de munición hecha a base de una planta originiaria de la isla que al tacto produce erupción y por ende una insufrible comezón...

* * *

 **— CONFESIONARIO —**

 **Markus —** _Por eso hasta ahora todo parecía tan fácil... — Dijo con el cuello y brazos llenos de manchas rojas. Finalmente, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a rascarse desesperadamente._

* * *

— Por su suerte, los pasantes que utilizamos como nativos no tienen tan buena puntería... Así que agradezcan, porque pudo haber sido el Chef... ¡Haha!

Las arañas volvieron a la carrera, intentando esquivar como podían las balas, algunos no tan atléticos era fusilados por las balas. La comenzón comenzaba a atacar abruptamente en los cuerpos de los campistas, perdiendo considerablemente la velocidad y con eso, siendo un blanco más fácil.

Detrás de ellos, se podía ver cómo se acercaban las serpientes a gran velocidad...

— ¡Puedo ver al otro equipo! ¡Todavía podemos ganar! — Exclamó Tanner, con una sonrisa. Mathilda, que iba detrás de él se detuvo por un momento a agarrar aire, debido al cansancio; a su lado estaba Dante que también se detuvo, mirando analizadoramente al otro equipo...

 _— No puede ser... Nos llevaban una gran ventaja... —_ Pensó Dante, mirando hacia los lados cuidadosamente. _— A no ser que..._

— ¡Espera, Tanner! ¡Es una trampa!

Lamentablemente para el oji-azul fue demasiado tarde, ya que después fue bombardeado por las balas rojas, que esta vez sí acertaron todas. Además, en un árbol cercano se pudo escuchar como chocaban palmas. — ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Basta! — Gritó Tanner, cubriéndose con la bandera como podía.

— Pero, ¿qué fue eso? — Preguntó Jay, confundido.

— Es obvio que Chris no nos la iba a dejar tan fácil... — Dijo Mathilda, mirando con una sonrisa cómo Tanner se rascaba desesperadamente contra un árbol.  
— ¿Y qu-qué hacemos? — Preguntó Zhara.

— Correr, obviamente. — Dijo Hedeon, aburrido, dando una última mirada al equipo para luego correr en zigzag a través del bosque, lo cual aprovechando la no tan buena puntería de los pasantes pudo esquivar la mayoría de los disparos. Mientras, su equipo viendo esto no dudó en imitar la técnica del "emo", logrando las serpientes por ahora la ventaja.

— Uh, eso no está bien… — Decía Chris con una falsa seriedad, sacando luego un comunicador. — Activen acción explosiva…

El presentador miró con una sonrisa cómo de repente el fuego cesó. Con eso, el trecho quedó completamente en silencio, quedando sólo los jadeos de los campistas perturbando dicho silencio mientras miraban alrededor confusos…

Más aprovecharon el momento para continuar la carrera, deduciendo que las municiones se habían acabado. Pero no pudieron estar más equivocados al ver cómo segundos después una gran esfera roja del tamaño de una granada era lanzada desde arriba…

"Fallando" al impactar en medio del camina, pero que al explotar terminó por correrse como la tinta, impactando en gran parte de los campistas…

— ¡Ah! — Gritó Jay con la cara manchada del líquido carmesí. — ¡Arde!

Después de eso, le siguieron más bombas, que venían en grupo y en secuencia, que, debido al ratio de alcance y efecto no era necesario apuntar…

— ¡Bombardeo! — Exclamó Jero mirando cómo las esferas caían una tras otra sin piedad. — ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

Los concursantes no dudaron en correr, esta vez huyendo en lugar de pensar en terminar la carrera…

* * *

 **— CONFESIONARIO —**

 **Jay —** _Mirando la cámara con la mitad de su cuerpo teñido de rojo. — Ahora entiendo cómo se sentían los soldados durante la segunda guerra mundial… — Luego cambió súbitamente su expresión a una emocionada. — Cambiando de tema… ¡Me siento como si estuviera en Duty of Call!_

 **Onice —** _Alguien tiene que darle una golpiza a Chris… — Miró fríamente la cámara, con su cabello manchado de rojo y gran parte del cuello y rostro._

* * *

Ambos equipos corrían codo con codo, ninguno permitiéndose quedarse atrás a pesar de la enorme picazón que torturaba sus cuerpos. Poco a poco se podía ver el campamento a la lejanía, y en el medio se encontraba el Chef con una bandera a cuadros y una mirada apática.

— ¡El campamento!

— ¡Rápido!

— ¡Hay que…

— ganar!

Tanto las serpientes como las arañas iban cara con cara, específicamente Tanner y Rebecca iban a la delantera al portar las banderas, estando Rebecca levemente adelantada al ser más atlética, y logrando por fin pasar por el Chef, que en consecuencia ondeó la bandera…

— ¡Wuoh, parece que tenemos un final de fotografía! — Decía Chris llegando con una sonrisa divertida. — Pero al final parece que los ganadores son…

— ¡Las Serpientes Ruidosas!

Automáticamente todo el equipo comenzó a festejar, mientras que las arañas miraban esto con una expresión derrotada al haber estado tan cerca.

— O al menos lo serían si hubieran llegado todos…

— ¡¿Qué?! — Preguntaron las serpientes al unísono.

— ¡Chris, llegamos todos! — Dijo Mathilda, mirando a todos en su equipo, completamente segura de que estaban todos.

— ¿Segura? — Preguntó el presentador, sarcástico, señalando cómo una cansada y casi pintada de rojo Flora llegaba con la cabeza gacha.

— ¡Flora! — Corrió Jay hacia la castaña. — ¿Qué pasó?

— Jay, yo… Te-tengo que de-decirte algo… — Suspiró Flora, mientras era mirada expectante por Jay.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Alguien me…

— Espera… ¿Eso significa que ganamos? — Flora fue interrumpida por Aquiles, que miró a Chris con una sonrisa.

— Exacto. Arañas, ustedes son los verdaderos ganadores, y, por ende, pasarán los siguientes días en la mansión. — Dijo el presentador, mientras veía cómo las arañas celebraban de una manera más amena y unida.

— ¡Esto apesta! — Se quejó Hedeon. — ¿Eso significa que tendremos que eliminar a alguien?

— Exacto, chico emo. — Se reía Chris, mientras Hedeon le lanzó una mirada asesina. — Arañas, la mansión es suya; Serpientes, a ustedes los veré en la ceremonia de eliminación en donde habrá sorpresas. Por ahora, tomen una ducha y tal vez deberían ir con el Chef para que les trate esas erupciones. — Dijo divertido, recibiendo miradas molestas de gran parte de los campistas. — ¡Los veo a la noche!

Cuando Chris se fue, los campistas se iban a sus respectivas duchas con expresiones mixtas entre confusión, alegría y fastidio…

Por último, un indiferente Tanner pasaba por al lado de Flora, deteniéndose un momento para susurrarle fríamente. — Será mejor que empieces a hacer tus maletas…

* * *

La noche había caído en el campamento de la isla calavera, y mientras tanto, en unas ruinas de apariencia exótica rodeados por un enorme muro que estaba rebosante en moho. Alguno que otro ruido de la variada fauna se escuchaba de fondo mientras que las luciérnagas acompañaban a las antorchas recargadas en los muros, además de una enorme hoguera en entre las sillas talladas de piedra en donde reposaban las Serpientes - que, aunque estaba ya aseados todavía se podía apreciar algunas manchas rojas debido a las erupciones - y una butaca…

— Buenas noches, mis simpáticos perdedores. — Saludaba Chris mientras llegaba junto con el Chef que venía cargando una bandeja de malvaviscos.

— ¡Esto es genial! Estar en una ceremonia de eliminación con el mejor presentador… — Dijo Tanner emocionado.

— Me está empezando a agradar ese chico… — Chris le susurró al Chef mientras que éste le dio a Tanner una mirada asesina, seguido de un: "Te estoy vigilando", dejando al oji-azul extrañado…

— ¿Y ellos qué hacen aquí? — Dijo Mathilda señalando a las Arañas que se encontraban en unas gradas observando todo expectantes.

— Pues, desde All-Stars es una tradición, además, si todos están presente las eliminaciones tendrán más drama y emoción. Además, de algo que explicaré más adelante… En fin, pasemos a lo importante…

— Como ya saben, en el desafío de hoy ustedes fueron los perdedores por poco… — Continúo Chris, mientras Tanner le daba una mirada enfada a Flora, que se encontraba a un lado de Jay. — Y, por ende, deberán expulsar a alguien. Así que, por orden alfabético… Dante, ¿nos harías el honor de inaugurar la primera ceremonia de eliminación?

El silencioso se levantó con una expresión cansada y fastidiada, que prácticamente era la mezcla de actitud que tenían todos sus compañeros, para luego entrar al confesionario…

* * *

 **— CONFESIONARIO —**

 **Dante:** _(Votando por Flora) — No tengo nada en contra de la chica, pero supongo que es lo más lógico ya que nos hizo perder el desafío. Además, no creo que dure aquí otra semana más…_

 **Flora:** _(Votando por Tanner mientras suspiraba)_

 **Mathilda:** _(Votando por Tanner) — A pesar de que Flora nos costó el desafío, pienso que mientras siga aquí no podré aguantar a la sanguijuela de Tanner. Además, tengo un mal presentimiento de que, si no se va ahora, será un problema en el futuro…_

 **Jay** : _(Votando por Tanner) — No eres una buena persona, viejo. ¡Todos cometemos errores!_

 **Tom:** _(Votando por Flora) — Espero que hayas disfrutado tu tiempo aquí. Porque yo no…_

 **Tanner:** _(Votando por Flora) — Es hora de eliminar el peso muerto… — Sonrió malicioso, tachando una gran equis en la cara de Flora._

 **Zhara: —** _Su mirada se desviaba entre la foto de Tanner y la de Flora con una expresión inocente, hasta que, por fin, votó…_

 **Hedeon: —** _Miraba indiferente la foto de todos los de su equipo. — Sinceramente, me da igual por quien votar, pero como estoy obligado utilizaré lo mejor de mi criterio para elegir… ¡De Tin Marín…_

* * *

Chris miraba el papel con el conteo de los votos con una sonrisa misteriosa, luego levantó la mirada hacia las Serpientes que no podían estar tensos, incluso aquellos que estaban seguros que no estaban en peligro de ser eliminados. — ¿Están listos?

— Acaba con esto, McLean. No aguanto mi cuerpo. — Ordenó Mathilda con una expresión fastidiada.

Chris rodó los ojos. — Aburrida…

— Como sea, los votos ya están contados, y el jugador que no reciba un malvavisco deberá tomar nada más y nada menos que nuestro nuevo sistema de eliminación… ¡El Túnel de la Vergüenza! Y no podrá volver… ¡Jamás!

— ¿Túnel de la vergüenza? — Dante con una ceja alzada. — No suena tan mal…  
— Suena ridículo. — Decía Mathilda con los ojos en blanco.

— Si por ridículo te refieres a un viaje lleno de turbulencias, curvas y quién sabe qué más además de estar lleno murciélagos vampiros que no dudarán en atacarte… Pues, sí, lo es… — Sonrió malicioso Chris, al observar cómo a los campistas - incluyendo los de las gradas - se les iba deformando el rostro.

— ¿Murciélagos? — Preguntó Aquiles, con un escalofrío. — Viejo…

— Así es, Aquiles. Como sea, el primer malvavisco es para Hedeon. — Dijo, lazándole el malvavisco al falso emo, que lo agarró en el aire y se lo comió de un mordisco.

— Jay, Dante, Mathilda, ustedes también… — Continuó, lanzando los respectivos malvaviscos. — Zhara, tú también estás a salvo. — Llamó, lanzándole el dulce. La oji-ónix le dio un mordisco al malvavisco con una sonrisa. Mientras que sólo quedaban Tom, Tanner y Flora en riesgo…

— Ok, Tanner y Flora, ustedes recibieron la totalidad de los votos… Con la excepción de un voto que por alguna razón es para Tom. — Dijo el presentador, lanzando el malvavisco al nerd que lo esquivó asqueado.

— ¡Hey! ¿Quién votó por mí? — Preguntó Tom con el ceño fruncido, más ninguno respondió. Con la excepción de Hedeon que estaba silbando distraídamente por lo bajo…

— Tanner. Flora… Los dos recibieron la mayoría de los votos, pero en una votación bastante reñida, sólo uno tuvo un voto de más, y como saben, sólo uno puede quedar a salvo, y ese es… — Empezó el suspenso, poniendo nervioso incluso a Tanner, que no esperó tener tantos votos…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

— El que tendrá el último malvavisco de la noche es…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

— ¡Tanner! — Exclamó Chris lanzándoles su malvavisco, que por la impresión le cayó directamente en un ojo.

— ¡Auch! Digo… ¡Sí! — Celebró el oji-azul feliz, dándole un mordisco al malvavisco y con una sonrisa socarrona a Flora, que se levantó de su asiento deprimida.

— Bueno, su-supongo que lle-llegó mi hora de des-despedirme… — Dijo directamente a su equipo, aunque la mayoría tenía una expresión neutral, con la excepción de Jay que la miraba con lástima y Tanner victorioso.

— Lo lamento, Flora… Bueno, en realidad no. Esta es mi parte favorita. — Dijo Chris entre risas. — Es hora de que bautices el túnel de la vergüenza. — Flora asintió, mientras era conducida por el Chef que le entregó un casco y la posicionó encima de una compuerta hecha de acero. La castaña miró confundida esto, pero alguien llamó su atención…

— ¡Flora! — Gritó Jay mientras corría hacia ella. — Yo… Lo lamento… — Dijo, con pesar.  
— Tranquilo, Jay… Quiero agradecerte por todo hasta ahora. Fuiste muy bueno, conmigo… Espero que llegues lejos, y que ganes… — Le dio una sonrisa, sin darse cuenta que por primera vez había hablado sin tartamudear.

— Gracias… — Agradeció melancólico, mientras compartían un abrazo.

— ¡Basta! Hora de tomar el túnel, Flora… — Los separó Chris, mientras sacaba un control remoto con un botón rojo de su bolsillo. — ¿Unas últimas palabras?

Flora se quedó un rato pensativo, pero después de unos segundos se percató de algo… — Sí… Jay, ten cui-cuidado, alguien en el e-equipo no es lo que… ¡AAAAAH!

La chica fue cortada al caer abruptamente por el hueco, y lo último que pudieron escuchar sus compañeros es cómo sus gritos se iban silenciando… Hasta escuchar un ruido seco. Mientras, todos los campistas miraban perturbados esto, principalmente Jay.

— ¡Sí, bebé! — Celebraba Chris con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras chocaba cinco con el Chef que igual tenía una sonrisa.

— Uh… ¿Ella está bien? — Preguntó Jay, evidentemente preocupado.

— ¿Qué importa? — Se encogió de hombros el presentador. — Ahora, necesito un voluntario de cada equipo aquí a mi lado.

— ¡Oh, yo, yo! — Por parte de las Arañas levantó la mano Jero, que saltó de las gradas y corrió hacia Chris.

— Perfecto. ¿Serpientes? — Preguntó, mirando al respectivo equipo, que se miraban entre todos dudosos. Después de unos segundos, Hedeon se levantó.

— Sí, sí… terminemos con esto. — Dijo indiferentemente, posándose al otro lado de Chris.

— Bien, les explicaré. Al final de cada semana como ya habrán visto un campista de cada equipo deberá aislarse para ir a uno de los lugares más interesantes de aquí, llamado: "El Templo". — Explicó Chris con una sonrisa misteriosa, Chef, por su parte, les mostraba algunas fotos que mostraban el lugar. — El Templo es uno de los lugares con más misterios en esta isla, ya que al parecer sirvió como adoración por parte de los antiguos nativos hacia sus extraños y siniestros Dioses. Pero no sólo es misterioso, sino también mortal, ya que cuenta con una enorme cantidad de peligrosas trampas, además de criaturas que al parecer sufren de gigantismo, y que, por lo tanto, son más peligrosas que las normales…

Los rostros de Hedeon y Jero pasaron a estar más perturbados. Además de los demás campistas, pero que también tenían una expresión aliviada. Con la excepción de Rebecca, por supuesto, que parecía desilusionada por no ir.

— ¡Chris! ¡Ni pienses que iré a ese (censurado) lugar! — Dijo Hedeon, arrepentido y todavía perturbado.

— Calma, tigre. No piensen que sólo los mandaré a un lugar como ése, así como así. Otra tradición de anteriores temporadas es ocultar un ídolo de invencibilidad escondida en algún lado de El Templo. Pero tengan cuidado, porque puede haber otros ídolos que, al tenerlos, traen mala suerte. No creo que quieran cometer el mismo error que Beth… En fin, tendrán hasta el amanecer para encontrarlo.

Después de eso, Chris le hizo una ceña al Chef, que cargó sin ningún problema al par y los metió al Jeep.

— ¡Hasta luego, equipo! — Se despedía Jero de su equipo, los cuales a su vez se despedían de vuelta mientras el Chef estaba manejando el vehículo, hasta perderse en la lejanía…

* * *

— **CONFESIONARIO —**

 **Rebecca —** _Lástima que no pude ir al templo, es obvio que ese lugar me llama; ese lugar desea que yo lo explore. Y sólo yo, podré descubrir todos los secretos… — Dijo la peli-roja decidida. — Además, el hecho de que haya un ídolo en juego sólo lo hace más emocionante…_

 **Onice —** _Así que… El Templo, ¿Eh? Tal vez sea mi oportunidad para estar tranquila en este juego. Por ahora, sólo tengo que cuidar mi espalda y tratar de mantener perfil bajo. Por ahora, no confío en Rebecca, no me creo toda esa tontería de la unidad de equipo. Un equipo nunca podrá mantener toda esa unidad… No en Total Drama…_

 **Mathilda —** _Lamentablemente no me pude deshacer de Tanner. A lo mejor si Flora no hubiera arruinado el desafío en este momento estaría regodeándome de cómo lo mal lo estuviera pasando ahorita el sujeto. Viendo el lado bueno, Tanner no es la persona más popular y simpática en este lugar; y hay que tener en cuenta que también está Chris… Así que, no me extraña que tenga las horas contadas…_

 **Tanner —** _Miraba desinteresado la cámara mientras cruzaba las piernas. — Si les soy sincero, por un momento pensé que iba a ser eliminado, pero aquí estoy. Y gracias a eso puedo deducir que en el equipo muchos quieren que me largue. Para su mala suerte, su peor error fue darme otra oportunidad y es hora de hacer lo que mejor se me da para mantenerme en juego. Porque no saben lo que puedo hacer todavía, y no creo que quieran saberlo mientras consigo épicamente ese (censurado) millón de dólares. — Sonrió malicioso. — No lo olviden… Tanner está aquí, bebé… — Guiñó un ojo a la cámara.  
_

* * *

— Vaya, ese chico cada vez me agrada más… — Reía Chris. — Al parecer tenemos a nuestro primer antagonista de la temporada…

El Chef, que estaba a su lado sólo frunció el ceño. — Ese chico no me da buena espina. Nadie te adula sólo porque sí…

— ¿Acaso alguien está celoso? — Preguntó Chris divertido, mientras bebía de su té. — Tal vez deberías intentar adularme de vez en cuando. — Dijo, fingiendo seriedad.

El otro sólo puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta para irse. — Tan sólo recuerda a ese chico Topher. No vuelvas a cometer el error sólo por unos míseros halagos…

— ¡Oh, vamos, Chef! — Le gritaba el presentador mientras el otro se iba. — ¡Sabes que eres el único en mi vida!

— Como sea… — Dijo simplemente Chris, y cuando volteó se encontró con la cámara en frente. — Eh… No grabaste eso… ¿O sí? — Recibió un asentimiento por parte del camarógrafo. – Uh… ¡Ni se les ocurra transmitir eso!

Después de un momento, Chris se calmó y volvió a mirar a la cámara con su típica sonrisa. — Y bueno, este es el final de este capítulo, el cual abrió nuevos misterios que eventualmente serán resueltos, misterios que no sólo tienen que ver con la isla sino también con algunos campistas…

— ¿Las serpientes podrán superar sus divergencias y degustar la victoria? ¿Las arañas seguirán manteniendo su supuesta unidad? ¿Hedeon y Jero podrán sobrevivir al Templo? Descúbranlo aquí nada más en Total… Drama…

— Skull Island… — Terminó con un tono misterioso, mientras las cámaras en toda la isla se apagaban…

En las ahora vacías ruinas de eliminación una figura sigilosa se acercaba al confesionario para luego ver cómo la lúgubre persona entraba al confesionario…

* * *

— **CONFESIONARIO. —**

 **Tom. —** _Finalmente por fin puedo hablar tranquilamente sin tener a las cámaras y a mis insoportables compañeros de por medio. Supongo que necesito desahogarme… — Suspiró. — Debo admitir que todo esto está siendo más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero por ahora, nadie se ha dado cuenta. Así que, mientras mantenga un perfil bajo todo estará bien, y quién sabe, capaz me puede ayudar a ganar esta cosa. Será duro mientras tenga que usar todo esto… — Se quitó sus gafas mientras las miraba con asco. — Como dije, tengo que tener cuidado y así evitar que todos, principalmente Chris, se den cuenta que yo no soy…  
_

* * *

 **Serpientes Ruidosas:**

 **Dante, Hedeon, Jay, Mathilda, Tanner, Tom, Zhara.**

 **Arañas Cobardes:**

 **Annie, Aquiles, Fernanda, Jero, Markus, Mauro, Onice, Rebecca.**

 **Eliminados: Flora (Serpientes)**

* * *

 **Y después de 5 días, que realmente no es mucho, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Primero, debo agradecer el apoyo que recibió el anterior capítulo. La verdad, no esperaba tanto, de hecho. Por eso mismo no estaba tan motivado en subir el capítulo, pero qué bueno que lo subí. Bien... Flora, no es un mal personaje, sinceramente, y la verdad me dolió eliminarla (aunque creo que me dolerá eliminar a todos), pero bueno, se tuvo que ir y debo decir que gracias a eso es que se podrá abrir un arco argumental... Yo no digo más nada...**

 **Ahora, creo que responderé algunos comentarios, porque me gustaría de alguna forma interactuar con ustedes:**

 **\- ScaleneCandy:** Me alegro que hayas podido revivir ese sentimiento. Y pues sí, el cast me gusta basante, y aunque se pueda ver que realmente se ven algo divergidos, la verdad es que se complementan bastante. Y sí, ese trío era inevitable, y seguirá dando mucho de que hablar.  
 **  
\- nachi123:** Qué bueno que te haya gustado el intro, porque fue algo espontáneo, no estaba para nada planeado. Y sí, la isla es insufrible, y todavía hay cosas que no hemos podido apreciar como el interior de El Templo. Markus... Me gusta el personaje, sinceramente. Y les aconsejo que le presten atención...

 **\- Rotten- Spring:** El Hedeon y Jero es vida, en este capítulo lamentablemente no les abarqué tanto, pero aseguro que en el siguiente sí ya que ahora están "solos" en El Templo. La relación entre Chris y el Chef viene de antes de Isla del Drama, estoy seguro, de lo contrario no explicaría tanta química. Como pudiste ver, en este capítulo viste más de Tanner, y todavía falta... En cuanto a tu albina, no te puedo decir mucho, pero te diré que se terminará aliando con alguien inesperado, o tal vez te estoy trolleando y será eliminada en el siguiente, quién sabe...

 **\- Miya26:** Qué bueno que hayas quedado satisfecho. Como viste, tu personaje Jay se quedó sin la única persona medio normal, y será interesante ver cómo se llevará ahora con los demás. Con respecto a los estereotipos repetidos, pues, te diré que sí y no, Flora era la propia tímida, pero ella ahora no está, y con respecto a Annie y Zhara, a pesar de que se ven relativamente tímidas, son completamentes diferentes de la otra. Y con los Darks, si te referías a Hedeon y a Markus, créeme, esos sujetos tienen su distinción.

 **\- Yolotsin Xochitl:** Rebecca tiene potencial, y realmente es la única que se emociona con las cosas insanas que tiene la isla. Y hey, acertaste con la eliminada, felicidades, aunque te diré que ella no fue eliminada por su determinada, fue eliminada porque tenía que ser eliminada, aunque yo no quisiera.

 **\- xandra19:** Sí, a mí también me alegra haber continuado, y pues, el hecho de que no me llegaban personajes fueron un factor que me desmotivó, al igual que como dije antes, el apoyo, pero la verdad es que tuvo bastante apoyo. Hay que estar pendiente con eso y Markus, no está tan loco como uno cree y sí, yo creo que Chris se le pasó la mano con el lugar.

 **\- Saorinyx:** Gracias, la verdad, y gracias por el apoyo. Debo admitir que quería especialmente responder tu comentario... Pues, te diré que aunque el fic sea rated T, la verdad al principio estaba pensando ponerle una categoría mayor, quién sabe, tal vez más adelante se concrete, no creo que ningún campista muera, ya que, si en un futuro los quisiera volver a utilizar, bueno... ya sabes... Más allá de los pasantes que como ya pudiste ver Chris no tiene consideración con ellos. Y qué bueno que te haya gustado, y la escena del oso, ya te pudiste dar cuenta que no es un oso normal, y sí, a mí también me dio cierta gracia cuando la escribía.

 **Y eso sería todo, espero que les haya gustado, y espero que dejen su opinión, y si son críticas también, mientras sean constructivas. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, el cual estoy ansioso por hacer.**

 **See ya'.**


End file.
